Cherry and Peter vs Hook
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Forte decide to go on vacation to London to meet an old friend of his while Cherry meets her granddaughter's husband and her, making some odd connections relating to her childhood. Third installment of my Peter Pan trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry was brushing her hair as she looked out to the midnight blue sky with the stars twinkling like diamonds. She heard shoes click against the marble floor behind her.

"Don't even think about it." she droned as she continued to brush her thick, wavy hair.

"Oh, have a sense of adventure, Cerise." Forte hopped on the table next to her to join her star-gazing.  
>"I did, when I was a child. Maybe you remember, I had a free spirit with child-like wonder."<p>

"Whatever happened to that?"

"I grew up."

"Now, now," Forte cupped her face in his ancient hands. "I grew up too, but you don't see me a miserable soul."

"I'm not miserable, just tired. It's been ages since you and I had a vacation together."

"If I recall the last vacation we had was our honeymoon to France."

"See what I mean?"

"Why don't we get out? Have a little fun? Just you and me."

"What about Flick?" Cherry asked as she looked out her doorway to see their daughter playing with her doll house. "She's totally helpless without us."

"She gets that from me," Forte admitted, lowly. "We could take her with us, we should just get out and see the world."

Cherry hummed, thinking of where to go. Nothing really came to mind. She turned to her equally dark hearted husband. "Where would we go?"

"How about London? I have an old friend there who's expecting her granddaughter to visit with her family."

"Wouldn't we clash the happy, merry, family reunion?" Cherry cringed as she used cheerful adjectives.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind, she's used to crowded places with people. She ran an orphanage after her own children grew up and married."

Cherry gave in and accepted. The family set to rest in their own rooms, keeping the deal of awaking at midnight and getting ready to go together. It was Forte's turn tonight to send Felicity to bed and he tucked her in to tell her what was going to happen to all of them.

* * *

><p>"Flick, your mother, myself and you are going on a trip in a few hours." he said as he took the buckles out of her hair, drooping the pigtails down to fully down to her shoulders like her mother.<p>

"Where are we going?" Felicity asked, sounding a little startled.

"London, I have family from there."

"I thought we were French, Papa."

"I'm actually English on my maman's side of the family, your maman isn't French either."

"What?"

"Your maman is American, I taught her how to speak French like me when she was younger, then when we married, we had you. You are French, American and English."

"Wow... So why are we going there?"

"To visit an old family friend of mine," Forte nearly formed a joyous smile, much to the surprise of his daughter. "I'm sure you'll find a playmate, she has a married granddaughter with a great-granddaughter and a great-grandson."

Felicity smiled as she lowered herself in bed. She then let out a yawn and made herself comfortable. Forte smiled at her as she was instantly falling asleep. He then gave Cherry's handed down tangerine colored teddy bear. Cherry called him Tangie when she was a lot younger, but Felicity renamed him as Mozart, her favorite composer other than her own father.

"Bon nuit, Papa." Felicity murmured as her eyes felt heavy and she fell right asleep.

"Bon nuit, Fliss." Forte said back, then blew out her candle and closed the door gently behind him to get some rest himself.

* * *

><p>The Forte family slept in the comfort of their own rooms. Felicity slept soundly, dreaming of many things that normal little girls would find nightmarish and unpleasant. Cherry was in her room, dreaming about being a happy-go-lucky innocent child again.<p>

Forte didn't dream, he almost never did. He didn't really sleep at all ever since he became immortal the first time. He often lied awake in his bed reading and sometimes he'd only find joy in sleeping when Cherry would invite him to sleep in her bed with him. Forte checked his watch every hour on the hour to keep track of when he should wake up his wife and daughter to get ready to go to London.

* * *

><p>When midnight hit, Forte knocked on his wife's door first. He knocked gently as always and cracked the door open, and he was surprised to see Cherry was wide awake and dressed with her bags ready to go.<p>

"My, how long have you been up?" Forte asked.

"An hour after you sent me to sleep." Cherry replied, sounding brightly awake.

"You don't sleep a lot, do you?"

"I spend the day exhausted and spend the night restless, funny how that works, huh? Who is this girl we're meeting anyway?"

"Wendy is expecting her granddaughter, Moira."

"Wendy? Moira?" Cherry turned to Forte. She felt like she had heard those names somewhere before, but now she couldn't think of where. It was like they were part of her childhood somehow. Cherry then shook the names off. "Very well, off we go then?"

"I haven't woken Flick yet." Forte replied, then let out a gasp as he saw his daughter all dressed up with her backpack and jacket on. Her hair was even done in their traditional pigtails. "Flick, how long have you-"

"I slept for a full 45 minutes." Felicity replied.

Forte looked at her, then back at his wife. He thought he was the restless one, but perhaps he was wrong. The family contacted Monsieur Valjean. They all waited in the brisk cold evening as everyone else they lived near were still asleep. The carriage arrived and Forte told the coachman where to go as he sat next to Felicity as she was happily in between her parents.

* * *

><p>No one spoke for a while, they were occupied by the sound of the horse's hooves click-clacking right outside. Felicity was nervous and excited to meet her new playmates, Cherry looked at least accepting and acknowledging of this vacation in a foggy old city as foggy and old as her marriage with Maestro Forte for will, as they usually say in marriages, til death do us part, which means that very likely, the two will never divorce or become a widow or a widower. Forte kept looking to make sure they were going the right way. It would take a while, hopefully Moira would be fine with her husband and children.<p>

"So, how long have you known this Wendy and Moira?" Cherry couldn't help but wonder, but was also wondering to herself where she had heard those two names before.

"Oh, a long time," Forte stroked his hair behind his ear slightly. "Wendy's mother and my maman were old friends in England before her family had to move to France for a better life. There, she met my father, had children... And, well... You know... I kinda knew Wendy, she was always so imaginative and spiritual. She had a younger brother at the time, but she was so nice and sweet to him, always telling him stories. I just wish that my own sister could have been that way toward me..."

Felicity's eyes flickered. "I have an aunt?"

Forte sighed that she had heard that. "Oui, her name was Angelina. She was always shy and delicate around others, but she had to be the worst of between herself and my brother, Braxton. Angelina always said 'I was second fiddle, and that's all I would ever be'."

Cherry shuddered slightly. She remembered during the events of The Enchanted Christmas that Forte had screamed those exact words to Fife when he tried to literary bring the house down with his music. She tried to keep quiet though, since her husband was really touchy about that and almost killing her like he tried to kill everyone else.

"Oh." Felicity turned from him and glanced out the window as it grew dark and foggy. "Are we almost there?"

Cherry glanced out the window. "Seems like it. Charles, do you know anything about these children?"

"Moira and her husband have two children, a son named Jack who plays baseball a lot, and a younger daughter who was recently in her school's play as the leading mademoiselle. Her name is Maggie. I am hoping that a young daughter would give Felicity a nice playmate." Forte clarified.

Felicity had a small smile. She wasn't very good with first impressions, plus she was often shy around others, especially children in her age group. She was very nervous in social gatherings when she would meet her best friend, Chip Potts, she found herself getting more nervous around him the more she would be able to see him. She hoped that Jack and Maggie would be kind to her and at least let her join in the fun.

Finally, after what felt like a whole day of traveling, the horse carriage stopped. "We're here, monsieur and madame."

* * *

><p>"Merci beaucop, Monsieur Valjean." Forte said, escorting his family women outside, taking their hands and helping them drop.<p>

"Oh, snow!" Felicity smiled brightly. She loved snow more than anything when it came to nature.

"Careful, Felicity." Cherry quietly scolded so she wouldn't slip or hurt herself. She knew how accident prone her daughter was like how accident prone she was when she was Felicity's size.

"Horsies, Mom!" a little girl spoke up.

"Maggie, stay close." a voice said.

The Forte family saw the woman mentioned earlier.

"Oh, are you Moira?" Cherry asked the woman once she got her children together.

"Yes, I am," Moira smiled, shaking her hand. "You must be Granny Wendy's friends."

"Well, I am," Forte replied. "I am Maestro Forte, this is my wife, Cerise, and our daughter, Felicity."

Moira looked down to see Felicity hiding behind Cherry's legs. "Pleased to meet you, Felicity."

"Felicity, come out and say hello." Cherry prompted.

Felicity swallowed hardly and came out, shaking the woman's hand like a proper child or stranger. "Bonjour, Madame." she then smiled a little when she saw the children. Maggie looked a little younger than her, and Jack seemed slightly older than her.

"Bonjour?" Maggie tilted her head. "Are you French?"

"Oui, I am French like my Papa." Felicity replied with a smile.

"That's cool! I've always wanted to learn French! Can you teach me?"

"Umm... Okay, I will try, Maggie."

Forte smiled that his daughter actually jumped right into a conversation and already socially bonded with the daughter. He didn't expect her to talk with the son, but this did just as nicely.

Cherry found herself captivated by Moira's husband. He did to her as well.

"This is my husband, Peter." Moira introduced, seeing they were both quiet and looking at each other.

"Peter..." Cherry said, quietly.

"Cherry..." Peter said back, quietly.

Cherry looked long at him and stepped forward. "H-Have we met?"

"I don't think so, but you look so familiar."

"So do you, maybe I'm mistaking you with someone else... but... Something about you seems... Mature and grown up..."

"Peter was always the adult, he's always telling the kids to grow up," Moira told Cherry. "I swear, he was never a kid."

"I get what you mean, my wife used to be so sweet and innocent as a child, and now she's like she forgot what it was like to be happy-go-lucky and care-free like a kid." Forte said to the wife.

"Well, let's go see Wendy before we freeze." Moira said, coming to the decorated house with the family friends. "London's a magical place for children. It was for us."

"And very expensive." Peter joked.

Cherry smirked a little, then flinched once Maggie and Jack started throwing snowballs. Maggie was teaching Felicity how to make one and what to do with it.

"Don't do that," Peter scolded. "You could put someone's eye out."

They all gathered up the stairs and went to number 14 to knock on the door and meet this Wendy they had been hearing a lot about today. Moira was telling the children how to act with her grandmother and to be on their best behavior. Forte and Cherry didn't tell Felicity what to do or how to act, she always knew how to act from her upbringing.

"Is Granny Wendy the real Wendy from my play?" Maggie asked her mother, her eyes lightening with excitement.

"Yes." Moira smiled.

"No, honey, not really." Peter disagreed. He arranged his children to look prim and proper with a first impression for Wendy. He then knocked on the door, while Cherry kept staring at him.

"Cerise, what is it?" Forte whispered to his bride.

Cherry squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "It's just... Something about Peter looks very familiar to me... But, I can't think of where and how I know him..."

"Maybe he was a friend when you went to a summer camp when you were younger?" Forte suggested with a shrug.

"Oh, well, it's probably not that important." Cherry shrugged too, waiting for someone to answer the door and let them inside.

A man with wild white hair answered the door.

"Uncle Tootles." Moira introduced.

Cherry thought he seemed familiar too. She knew that name from somewhere.

"It's snowing!" Uncle Tootles exclaimed like an excited kid. He then slammed the door on them suddenly.

Jack laughed, then started to choke on his gum.

"That man is bizarre." Felicity spoke up.

"Flick, we do not say things like that aloud." Forte tutted.

"Sorry, Papa..." Felicity said, sheepishly.

A woman came to the door and opened it, screaming happily. Cherry flinched and plugged her fingers in her ears from the noise.

The woman looked at Maggie, Jack, and Felicity, screaming and laughing. "Oh, look at these adorable children."

"Who is this...?" Cherry quietly asked herself.

"It's good to see you, Libby...Linda...Lisa." Peter tried to figure out her name too.

"Liza." the woman responded.

"I said that." Peter lied, coolly.

The woman, Liza, laughed and screamed again. "Oh, Moira, how are you?"

Moira rushed in to the heat exposed house before they would all freeze to death.

Forte bent down and scooped up Felicity in his arms so she wouldn't get trampled as they walked in together and Liza doted on Moira's children.

"Granny Wendy will be right down." Liza told them.

* * *

><p>The families walked in. Forte smiled with the warmth and was looking forward to seeing Wendy again, while Cherry had strange feelings. Something about this all seemed familiar, but at the same time she felt like she had not been in the house or met any of these people before. What was her deal tonight?<p>

"Something feels familiar..." Cherry said, quietly.

"I feel it too, you look familiar to me, but I feel like I don't know you from anywhere..." Peter was just as confused as she was.

Cherry groaned and rubbed her head. "Why is today so confusing? It seemed so simple until we met you folks and I heard your names..."

"Maybe you're thinking of the play my daughter was in. Classic tale it is about a boy who never grew up..."

"Oh, Peter, look at this." Moira came over with a framed picture of a boy.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"It's you."

"Was I ever that young?"

"Yes."

Cherry glanced at the picture. "Now I know I've seen you somewhere, Peter... But where?"

"What's gotten into you?" Peter asked after sharing a kiss with Moira.

"Oh, this house," Moira sighed, like thrilling nostalgia chills around her body. "Some of those things I was when I was young have never left me. Peter, we were children in these rooms."

"Lost, lost, lost..." Uncle Tootles was now on the floor on his hands and knees.

Cherry glanced at him, then looked away in disturbance.

"Cerise, isn't this a wonderful house?" Forte asked. "Yes, there's Joyuex Noël things, but I'm glad I'm with you..."

Cherry didn't answer, she looked disturbed.

"Cerise, I know you hate happiness, but can't you be in a good mood for our daughter's sake?" Forte sighed, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, Charles, it's just... This place is reminding me of something, but I can't think of what..." Cherry replied, raking her fingers through her hair.

"Hello, boy..." a distant voice said.

Cherry heard it and decided to follow it. Peter was frozen and looking up the stairs. Cherry looked at him, then looked up at the stairs and had the same reaction.

"Hello, Wendy..." both of them said at once, feeling like something unsettling was happening inside of them both, but they didn't know what it was. They had the same feelings, but they didn't understand what it could have been at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The elderly woman of the house started to slowly come down the stairs into view. Cherry felt she was very, very familiar now and Wendy seemed to have easily recognized her as well. She had known Peter because Peter was an orphan as a child and Wendy raised him and took care of him until a couple came to adopt him.

"Wendy, it has been too long..." Forte's voice cracked at the elder woman carefully come down to see them.

"Yes, it has, Charles, very, very long." Wendy nearly cracked a smile at him. "And you and Moira married with your own children."  
>Moira smirked at her grandmother. "I told you, Gran, I'd get him here by hook or by crook." she joked, lightly.<p>

"Wendy, you look so familiar to me... Do I know your mother?" Cherry asked, wondering.

"Yes, Cherry, I believe you do." Wendy replied, then came to the final step as Peter approached her.

"I'm sorry it's been so long between visits," Peter sounded nervous around the old woman. "I've-"

"It's been 10 years between visits," Wendy clarified. "But, oh... Never mind," she put her hand behind his back to comfort with him in family embrace. "Come and give me a skwudge." she smiled at him, then went to her granddaughter.

"She recognizes me..." Cherry whispered.

"When I was young, I was orphaned and she raised me like her own with a bunch of other boys like Tootles," Peter explained to her. "I feel like I've known her forever. Did you work here with her when this was a home for boys?"

Cherry shook her head. "I haven't been to London in a long time..."

"Cherry, don't you remember World War II when you came to visit?" Wendy explained to her. "Your daughter and my daughter Jane bonded, even if Jane was a bit of a sour puss."

"That must be it," Cherry smirked a little, then looked at Peter. "Then, where do I know you from?"

"I don't know... Where do I know you from?" Peter wondered.

Wendy came to meet her great-grandchildren as they talked. Forte was hoping Cherry wasn't going to have an affair. Their last family trip together was in Halloween Town and she spent an awful lot of time with that Jack Skellington character. Granted, it was a misunderstanding, but he was jumping to the same conclusions now than he did back for Felicity's first Halloween and trick or treating expedition.

"You know what, great-grandma?" Maggie asked Wendy once she came to meet her. "I played you at school."

"And don't you just look the part?" Wendy smiled, then turned to the older boy. "Oh, can this giant be Jack? How much you've grown in a year."

"I'm supposed to tell you about congratulations for opening the orphan hospital and how great the dedication is and... Yeah..." Jack said, once he came to the woman with a friendly smile toward her.

Wendy nodded, giving him a warm smile. "Thank you so very much. Felicity, it's nice to see you... Again..." Wendy looked a little surprised to see Felicity was still eight and a half years old.

"Merci, Madame Wendy," Felicity said with a proper smile. "It is very lovely of you to let me in your home. It has been a long time between our family than Peter and his wife with their family, has it not?"

"Yes, the last time I saw you, you met my children, Jane and Daniel," Wendy recollected. Even though she was an old woman, she could remember that like it were yesterday. Once the children were by their respective parents, Wendy turned to them. "Now, there is one rule I insist be obeyed while you are in my house. No growing up."

Maggie and Jack smirked at their father. Felicity looked up at her parents solemnly. Other than that, everyone was silent.

"Stop this very instant," Wendy demanded. "And that includes you, Cherry, and Mr. Chairman of the board Banning."

Peter chuckled and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, too late, Gran."

"Oh, and what is so terribly important about your terribly important business?" Wendy looked namely at him.

"Well, you see," Jack stepped forward. "When a big company is in trouble Dad sails in, andd if there's any resistance-"

"He's exaggerating," Peter stopped his son right there. "I'm still into mergers and acquisitions and dabbling into some land development."

Wendy listened to her grandson-in-law and her great-grandson talking. She looked a little disappointed in how busy Peter had gotten ever since he became an adult. She then thought of something as she looked right at him. "So, Peter, you've become a pirate..." she then smirked a bit in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the children were resting down after their long trip and were getting settled for bed. Peter was wandering around the house and Cherry now remembered that Wendy was her cousin. Felicity was in the guest room while Jack was playing with his baseball glove and ball, looking out the window while Wendy was telling stories about fairies with Felicity and Maggie.<p>

"Look," Wendy told the girls, flipping through pages of the book to show a little girl looking out her bedroom window waiting for someone to come for her. "I'm Wendy."

Maggie and Felicity looked at the picture, then at the older woman.

"Or was, a long time ago." Wendy added to her story.

Maggie looked at the picture close, then looked at her great-grandmother. "But, Jack says you're not the really real Wendy."

"Ah, well, you see where Jack is?" Wendy asked, pointing to the older boy.

The girls looked away from her and back at Jack.

"Well, that is the same window and this is the same room where we made up bedtime stories about Peter and Neverland and scary old Captain Hook," Wendy narrated. "Felicity, you even went to Neverland with my daughter, Jane, remember?"

"Oui, that was an interesting adventure." Felicity smiled.

Maggie looked awestruck at Felicity now and continued to listen to her great-grandmother's stories.

"Mr. Barrie, well, Sir James, our neighbor," Wendy continued. "He loved out stories so much that he wrote them all down in a book, dear me, 80 years ago."

"You're really old!" Maggie gasped.

"Still not as old as my papa." Felicity giggled a little.

"That's very true," Wendy told the girls.

Just then, Peter and Cherry came after exploring the house. They were dressed fancy for tonight. Peter had a suit on and Cherry had a dress that looked like a black widow dress, similar to Mrs. White of Clue.

"We're sorry we have to break this up, but I have to steal Granny Wendy for the most important event of her life." Peter smiled apologetically to his daughter.

Peter and Cherry then went to help Wendy up on her feet so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Daddy, I made something for you, you're gonna love this," Maggie took out something that looked like a backpack. "Next time you fly, you won't have to be scared."

"She's made you a parachute." Wendy whispered to him.

Cherry smirked and lightly rolled her eyes.

"Maman?" Felicity tugged her bottom dress ruffle.

"What, Flick?" Cherry looked down at her.

"Can Maggie and I become best friends?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because Papa said I should ask you something if I want to do it."

"That's good advice," Cherry smirked, then looked back down at her daughter. "Why not? You could use more in your social circle."

Felicity clapped a bit, happily. She then yawned a little and was helped into a bed by her mother who tucked her in gently and petted her on the head.

"Merci, Maman." Felicity smiled.

"Sure." Cherry said, quietly, then handed her the teddy bear so she would sleep easier.

"Jack? Jack!" Peter went to his son as the snow slowly fell out the window. "Get away from there. What have I told you about playing near open windows? I told you this 100 times, now do we have open windows at home?"

"No, they've got all those bars on them." Jack answered, getting into one of the beds. He then got settled into bed and looked around, frantically almost. "Who took my baseball?"

"That mean, scary man at the window stole it." Maggie told him, sitting up in her bed.

"There's no scary man." Peter sneered at her, slightly.

"But he says he's a window washer." Maggie retorted.

"You all had a big day, it's time for bed now," Cherry told the children, not just her daughter. "The grown-ups need to rest," she then noticed that the girls had paper flowers. "Flick, what's that?"

"Monsieur Tootles made them for us." Felicity explained, showing hers.

"It smells nice." Maggie added, showing hers to her father.

"It's paper, honey." Peter told her, grimly without an ounce of imagination to share with her.

Forte came in and wrapped a coat around his wife. "Are we ready to go?"

"Just about." Cherry looked back at him as Peter and Moira tended to their children.

"Bon nuit, Maman, have a good time." Felicity said, once she got settled and the lights shut out.

"Thank you, Fliss, get some rest now." Cherry told her, buttoning up her black wolf fur coat.

"Good-bye and good night, children." Forte told him, then followed the others out to go out for tonight.

"Dear night-lights, protect my sleeping babies," Wendy rehearsed, gently. "Burn clear and steadfast tonight." she then shut the doors and they were on their way out to have a night out.

* * *

><p>It was dark and they were all set to go. Tonight was a special night for Wendy as it was a ceremony to honor and celebrate her expansion of an orphanage she took care of.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It was late and all were settled inside for Wendy's ceremony. Peter stood and spoke in front of everyone who attended the ceremony in her honor. The audience released cheerful laughter with Peter's jokes before presenting the woman of the hour.

"I would like to thank the board of trustees of the great Ormand Street Hospital for having me this evening," Peter said, after taking a sip and putting his jokes to rest. "And I beg your forgiveness because normally, I'm used to addressing shareholders. We don't know each other and I doubt that we have very much in common except for this wonderful woman, Wendy Angela Darling. Granny Wendy brought me in from the cold.

"She taught me to read and write. She even found people to be my parents and adopt me. She's loved so many children just so efforlet...effors... effortlessly," Peter still struggled slightly with speaking due to his upbringing, but he did his best, making Wendy a proud mother figure.

"That's her achievement. Many of you here were once lost children, but Granny Wendy found parents and homes for each of you and saved you. That's her miracle," Peter continued, while Cherry was struggling to keep Forte awake. "And I know, that if you could stand now, you would express much better than I have your feelings of gratitude, appreciation, and warm feelings for this wonderful woman."

Several of the people in the audience stood up to honor Wendy during Peter's words of wisdom. Though Cherry wasn't an orphan when she knew Wendy and hadn't seen her since her husband left to World War II, she stood up as well. Moira couldn't believe her eyes and cupped her mouth that so many people loved her grandmother as much as she did. Wendy was indeed touched herself.

"I guess we do have something in common," Peter smiled a little. "We're orphans."

There came a model of the hospital for Wendy and she was all a twitter to see what was happening before. Oh, what a night indeed. She nearly looked like she could cry. Peter and Moira helped Wendy up as she looked in sincere happiness. However, a big blow of wind outside made her look a little shocked and she looked as though she were having an episode of some type. Suddenly the window blew open and a lot of strange wind came over them and the power went out.

"Wendy!" Forte cried, rushing to her aid with Cherry.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Cherry asked the woman who seemed very unresponsive and looked as though she were in sheer shock.

Wendy didn't answer anyone. She looked in shock and looked a little heart stopped and overwhelmed over something. She smiled at her guests and nodded her head to assure them, even though she looked very unwell just a moment ago.

"I feel something wrong in the atmosphere..." Cherry said, raking her hand through her hair and fiddling with her glasses.

Forte squeezed her arm and held her close in case she would faint. The people clapped proudly for Wendy and didn't seem to be affected by what happened outside or what the strange sensation could be. Everyone still clapped for Wendy, but she had a nervous frown.

* * *

><p>After a while, they all went home. Wendy was probably up too late and needed to get some rest. The driver pulled them up and Forte felt odd to be in a real car this time instead of using the horse-drawn carriage he usually rode with his family.<p>

"Thank you, Nigel... Norman..." Peter tried to thank.

"Neville, sir." the driver told him.

"Neville?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "Is that English?"

Cherry rolled her eyes and shook her head at that question. Everyone got out of the car. Peter and Moira helped Wendy get inside while Forte kept his eye on Cherry. She was looking rather strange over something like Wendy, but no one could find out their problem. Peter and Moira congratulated Wendy, but she was in slight shock still. They came close to the front door and saw the glass on the door was shattered, which worried the adults gratefully.

"Think someone broke in?" Cherry asked, nervously.

Peter went to the door first and opened it. The door looked broken like someone possibly robbed the place! Peter tried to turn on the lights, but the power must have struck out.

* * *

><p>"Liza? Tootles?" Moira sounded worried that the guardians that looked after the children for them wouldn't answer.<p>

Cherry and Forte went to investigate, having perfect night vision.

"Oh, my God, the children..." Wendy whispered in horror.

"Maggie?" Peter called.

"Jack!" Moira called.

"Flick!" Cherry cried out. "Flick!?"

Cherry, Forte, Peter, and Moira ran up the stairs, following a curved cut trail in the wall to look for the kids to make sure they were alive and well. They came upstairs and instead of finding the kids, they found Liza who looked like she was having an episode too.

"The wind came up," Liza whispered in shock. "The door closed on me. The children were screaming!"

The children had to be found now. Peter rushed to the nursery of the house and pushed the doors open to find their kids. They went to the beds and found no kids in them! All the beds were empty. Moira even checked the wardrobe of the room and found no one in there. The window was wide open, but no children were found. This was a horrific day to be a parent.

"Peter? Cherry?" Wendy called.

Both adults turned their heads as their names were called and they went to see what Wendy wanted or needed from them. The doors opened slowly to see Wendy looking up in horror with what appeared to be a pirate sword in the wall with a crinkly piece of paper written in quill ink. Cherry and Peter looked at the letter.

_"Dear Peter and Cherry,_

_Your presences are required at the request of your children. _

_Kindest and personal regards, Jas. Hook, Captain."_

Tootles slowly came from behind the door. "Have to fly, have to fight, have to crow, have to save Maggie, have to save Jack, have to save Felicity," he murmured to them as it was their mission. "Hook is back..."

Peter tilted his head. "Who?"

"That's where I know you from!" Cherry's eyes flashed at the name, Captain Hook. "You're from Neverland!"

Peter looked at her. "Where?"

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Wendy looked like she was going to fall in the middle of the floor and everyone rushed to her aid. They all managed to call the police and they looked at the letter.<p>

"The lab boys can analyze this little lot," an inspector said, examining the letter carefully. "Mr. and Mrs. Banning, we've wired the phones and two of my lads will be outside at all times. Of course, it is possible that this is some kind of ridiculous prank."

"This is no joke." Cherry looked at him, coldly.

"Our children are missing," Peter stated.

The inspector tried to have them understand from his humor. "Yes, but the literary history of the family suggests that... Well... Let's hope so."

"I've forgotten how to fly..." Tootles murmured.

"Yeah, well, one does," the inspector humored him as well. "Good night then." he left to leave the family to their private business with the case of the missing children.

"I need a break..." Cherry moaned, taking out her silver lighter with an ancient skull on it and put a cigarette in her mouth. She then lit the cigarette letting puffs come out and she wheezed out a thick smoke cloud, but it didn't affect anyone around her.

Later that night, Moira went to comfort while Wendy was resting in bed with her. Peter and Cherry were with Wendy while they were a little lost over this case.

"Nothing we can do," Peter said. "The police will-"

"The police can do nothing," Wendy retorted over him.

"Oh, really? Maybe we should call the American police."

"In a crisis, we English always make a cup of tea. Moira, would you?"

"Yes, of course." the woman respected her grandmother's wishes and left them alone.

"Don't forget to warm the pot." Wendy added.

"Screw tea." Cherry murmured, taking out her trademark wine glass and pouring deathly black wine into it to drown her sorrows her way. "Peter and I will go too, Wendy."

"Peter, Cherry, you stay," Wendy insisted.

Peter looked hesitant, then went to her bed side. "Don't worry, Granny Wendy, we weren't going to leave."

Wendy looked at them, glanced at her nightstand and back at them. "Hand me my book, please."

Peter was closer, so he went to get the book. He clutched it and handed it to the woman, not acknowledging that the cover printed: Peter & Wendy.

"It's time to tell you at last," Wendy said, cracking open the book. "Cherry already knows and remembers, but you seem to have forgotten."

"Tell me what?" Peter looked from Wendy to Cherry as she sipped her inky black wine which couldn't be good for her health.

Wendy sighed and flipped through the pages. "How far back can you remember, Peter?"

Peter thought for a moment. "I remember the hospital on great Ormand Street. You worked with orphans, you taught me to read, you arranged for the adoption by my American parents."

"You were 12, nearly 13," Wendy clarified. "I mean before that."

"There's nothing before that."

"Try Peter, do try."

"There is more to that, Peter, trust me..." Cherry said, sipping more of her wine.

Peter tried to think like the girls told him to. He felt a little lost in his deep thoughts of early childhood before Wendy took him in. He still couldn't find anything in his mind to tell them. "Nothing."

Wendy gestured for him to come closer. "You know, when Cherry and I were young... No other girl held your favor the way I did. I half-expected you to alight on the church and forbid my vows on my wedding day. I wore a pink satin sash, but you didn't come."

Peter seemed a little taken back by her gestures toward him. "Grandma?"

"Yes, I was an old lady when I wrapped you in blankets," Wendy continued. "A grandmother, with my 13-year-old granddaughter asleep in the bed."

"Moira." Peter seemed to catch on now.

"And when you saw her, that was when you decided not to go back to Neverland," Wendy confirmed.

"Where?"

Cherry grunted and rolled her eyes from Peter's memory loss of the adventures he had as a child.

"To Never Neverland." Wendy explained.

Peter looked surprised at first, then he stood up from her bed. "Moira! I'm going to get Moira."

Wendy looked and sounded very disappointed in the man. "I tried to tell you so many times and I knew you'd forgotten."

"Peter, the stories are true," Cherry looked into his eyes, swishing her wine in her glass while he tried to escape. "We swear to you."

"I swear on everything I adore," Wendy added. "And now he's back to seek his revenge. The fight isn't over for Captain James Hook. He wants you and Cherry back. He knows you'll follow Maggie, Felicity, and Jack to the ends of the Earth and beyond and by heaven you must find a way. Only you two can save your children. Somehow, you must go back. You must make yourself remember."

Peter looked at Wendy and Cherry long, wondering what to do and how to do it. He still felt a little lost. "Remember what?"

Cherry looked like she was going to give up with Peter.

"Peter, don't you remember who you are?" Wendy asked, looking scared and sad. She then opened the book to find a picture of Peter when he was Peter Pan. She showed him the book page hoping that would jog his memory for sure.

Peter raised an eyebrow and came closer to it to look at the picture. He placed his glasses back on his face and took a closer look, studying the caricature. Peter looked at it and the girls carefully.

"Yes, boy..." Wendy slowly nodded. "Yes..."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was very stressed with what Wendy and Cherry were telling him. He decided he needed a cool down with something to drown his sorrows with the disappearance with his children. Cherry came in their room with him and looked all around, it was even heartbreaking for her for the loss of her only daughter.

Peter even bent down to the blanket fort Wendy and Maggie made and took out the homemade parachute. Peter went to the window and looked out it, feeling down on his luck and gulping down his drink. Suddenly, a glowing ball was coming toward him, making him go back nervously and feel nervous.

"Cherry, run!" Peter cried.

"I never run, what's wrong?" Cherry asked, putting down her now empty wine glass. She turned to see the glowing ball as well.

The ball ran in and around the room, nearly knocking down the picture frames and lamp.

"Firefly from Hell." Peter murmured. He kept trying to dodge the ball, thinking it was a mutated, bothersome insect. He even tried to strike it with a rolled up newspaper.

Cherry looked closer at the 'bug'. She then realized it wasn't a bug, only Peter didn't know that for sure. "That's no bug, she's a fairy!"

"A fairy?" Peter looked at her, then was hit with his own paper as the glowing ball got a hold of it and hit him. Peter grunted in pain and fell back into one of the children's' beds.

The glowing ball stopped glowing and was revealed truly to not be a bug, but a fairy like Cherry said. "Oh, it IS you! A big you." she floated over to Peter as he lay in the bed, nervously. "It's not bad that you're big. You were always bigger than me. Maybe you'll be twice as much fun."

"MOIRA!" Peter shouted.

The fairy kept dancing and sprouting around.

Cherry went to her. "It's no use, he doesn't remember..."

"He doesn't remember?" the fairy turned to her.

"Cherry, don't talk to that thing... It can't be good..." Peter muttered, slipping on his glasses. "You ARE a little...f..."

"Fairy." the creature clarified, surprised that he didn't remember her. "Also a pixie, and less is more there's no and to me, Peter Pan."

"Banning." Peter corrected.

"Pan." Cherry and the fairy corrected.

"Banning."

"Whoever you are, it's you," the fairy told him. "Only one person has that smell."

"Smell?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Peter, this is Tinker Bell, she's your best friend and a fairy. She gives us faith, trust and pixie dust." Cherry explained.

"She's right, Peter," the fairy, Tinker Bell, started to glow as she told her story to the now grown-up man. "The smell of someone who's ridden the back of the wind, the smell of fun summers or sleeping in trees, adventures with Indians and pirates. The world was ours. We could do everything or anything."

Peter stood up, looking shocked and worried. "Oh, no, it's finally happened. I'm having a nervous breakdown."

"Follow me and all will be well." Tinker Bell grabbed his bow tie.

"Or I'm dying." Peter still was in shock. "I'm heading towards the white light. I've left my body. There's my house down there," he looked down at a doll house. "Oh, my God, where are we going?"

"To save your children of course." Tinker Bell replied.

"How do you know about our kids?" Peter demanded to know.

"Captain Hook's got 'em, even Flick," Tinker Bell said, looking at Cherry, unsure if she didn't know either or not. "And you've got to fight him. Let's fly!" she sprinkled pixie dust over the adults.

Peter found himself sneezing from the pixie dust and sneezed her into a doll house.

"It is true then," Tinker Bell said, sadly. "You did grow up. I drank poison for you, you used to call me Tink, have you forgotten everything?"

Peter looked at Cherry. "You're older than I am... How could you remember everything and I forget everything?"

"I keep a scrapbook of my adventures and I go on adventures to take care of my family, my little girl could be in danger from a villain I had faced years ago, I kept memories just in case as I got older."

Peter looked at her, then looked into the doll house. "Are you in there, little bug?"

"I'm not a bug," Tinker Bell told him, feeling hurt. "I'm a fairy."

Peter opened the doll door, extending it out to see her. "I do not believe in fairies."

Tinker Bell sighed and stood up. That brought back memories from Wendy's daughter, Jane. "Every time someone says 'I do not believe in fairies' a fairy falls down dead."

Peter didn't take that wisely and started shouting. "I do not believe in fairies!"

Tinker Bell's eyes lolled back into her head and she started gagging. She then stumbled and fell down the doll staircase and landed in the middle of the floor like a crime victim that had been murdered.

"Oh, my God, I think I killed it..." Peter muttered.

"It is a she." Cherry scoffed.

Peter went to poke Tinker Bell. "Are you alive, little bug?"

"Look out!" Tinker Bell called weakly. "Clap your hands, Peter... It's the only way to save me..."

Peter then did as told, lightly, but did louder. As he clapped, he looked relieved once she came alive and was healthy again, which made him stop clapping then.

"Alright, now, who am I?" Tinker Bell asked, standing tall in front of the man, testing him since Cherry already knew and remembered.

Peter stumbled, trying to guess correctly. "You're a complex Freudian hallucination having something to do with my mother and I don't know why you have wings. But you have very lovely legs and you're a very nice tiny person... What am I saying? I don't know who my mother was. I'm an orphan, I've never taken drugs, because I missed the 60's. I was an accountant."

Tinker Bell scoffed, then gestured Cherry to move off the rug. Once she was off, the pixie grabbed the ends to flip him off it and make him fall. "Guess again."

Peter did a flip over the floor and landed on his back, looking dizzy. "Oh, look... Stars..."

"That's right, Peter," Tinker Bell recited something Peter Pan would always say. "Second star to the right and straight on til morning. Neverland." Tinker Bell then used the parachute and tied him into a blanket as he was slowly blacking out. "Come on, Cherry."

Cherry nodded, then saw Tootles come out. "Tootles, tell Charles I'll be back as soon as I can and I'm sorry I couldn't see him before I left. Can you tell him for me?"

"Of course, Cherry..." Tootles cracked a smile.

"Thank you." Cherry hugged him briefly, then went to follow the pixie dust as she could fly for the first time in years.

Tootles watched them leave and was very thrilled that they had gone to Neverland to save Jack, Maggie, and Felicity. The pixie dust sprinkled down over London as Tinker Bell flew them away to the world of their childhood memories, passing Big Ben. They made it to the second star to the right as it beamed brightly and pulled them into Neverland.

* * *

><p>"It seems a little different..." Cherry observed the atmosphere.<p>

"It's probably because you haven't been here since you were 10," Tinker Bell suggested. "I just wonder how Peter's going to react that we brought him home."

"So, was he always an orphan?"

"Kind of. He doesn't remember, but when he was very young, he actually had parents like any other child. His parents were mad at him for not wanting to grow up, so he wouldn't eat his broccoli, refuse to do any chores, or listen to his mother, so they grounded him. Peter was so devastated that he ran away from home and somehow found Neverland and began a life there. Time passes strangely from Neverland to the real world, once he could fly, he came back home to see if anyone missed him."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, Peter's been away so long, he forgot to realize his mother was pregnant and gave birth to a new child. He thought his parents forgot about him and replaced him, so he went back to Neverland and never saw his parents again."

"That's sad..." Cherry sounded surprisingly touched.

Tinker Bell glanced at her. "I'm surprised you have emotions... The last I saw you, you were a bit of a miserable old soul."

"I was very stressed, my husband was gone away a while."

"You don't seem that much older back then than you are now... I thought you'd have some silver or gray hairs by now."

"Well, it's a long story, Tink. A long time ago after my adventure with Peter, I met an old face on my 19th birthday party. I was very depressed though and my new mentor at the time could tell when I would be able to die, and he found out on my 19th birthday I was going to die, so I told him I didn't want to age or ever grow up again, so I dropped myself off a cliff in front of him," Cherry explained. "He jumped down after me, grabbed me, and bit my neck, revealing that he had been a vampire explaining how he lived 300 years to see me again. He then told me he granted my wish of never aging, so I'm immortal."

"How long ago did he bite you?"

"A very, very long time ago. Even Felicity's immortal, there was a case of a mortal demon war going on and I was worried Felicity would get killed, so her father bit her to make her immortal like us, so she's stuck being a kid for the rest of her life no matter what happens."

"That sounds rough for her."

"It is sometimes." Cherry looked down and saw an old, familiar spot. "I think we should drop him here."

"Good idea." Tinker Bell nodded in agreement and dropped Peter with his parachute and covered blanket.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Peter began to fall and he landed hard. Hours passed and Peter poked his finger out, hoping and thinking he was still in London with his wife and their two children, hopefully he just imagined all this. The letter from Captain Hook, the stories from Wendy, the kidnapping of Jack and Maggie, not to mention the visit from Tinker Bell. He ripped open the blanket to see a lot of working men with a clock and its hands spinning out of control. He looked around and saw he wasn't in London and was standing atop of a pirate ship.<p>

Peter saw Cherry and walked up to her. "Excuse me, is there a pay phone around here?"

Cherry shook her head.

Peter still felt lost and saw a pirate, stepping back. "That is so real..." he then walked down the stairs with Cherry following to hide.

"Get down and get low!" Tinker Bell whispered loudly to the aimlessly wandering man.

Peter couldn't hear her, but he kept wandering around his new surroundings, unaware of where he really was. He then stood in front of a bunch of pirates. They were real pirates, not actors. He stated his business, though Cherry and Tinker Bell knew this wasn't going to go well because Peter still doesn't know where he is and refuses to listen to anyone. Peter was then chased and ransacked by the pirates while he screamed and cried for Cherry and Tinker Bell's help. Suddenly, there came the girls to help him.

"You pixie devil!" one pirate snapped once Tinker Bell grabbed him by the shirt.

Tinker Bell then threw him out the window, crashing and harming him. Cherry went about and beat up most of the pirates to protect Peter. The pirates were no match for the fairy and immortal mother. Once most of the pirates were gone and defeated, Tinker Bell and Cherry disguised Peter because of his modern-day, stranger appearance. Cherry then found a pirate dress and stripped herself into it in order to blend into Neverland. When she first came to Neverland, she was in her pajamas and she needed to blend in.

"If you insist on seeing Hook and desire to be alive when you do so, do exactly what Cherry or I say," Tinker Bell advised Peter in a hushed tone, landing in his pirate hat. "Your left arm is dead and hangs lifeless."

Peter nodded, then went with Cherry to see Captain Hook face to face. Cherry found an old bandanna and tied it around her head, hiding some of her hair and ditching her shoes. Peter followed Tinker Bell's advice and tried to act like a legitimate pirate with Cherry. Peter suddenly growled, alerting the attention of a couple of pirates who fell for their disguises.

"Not bad, and you?"

Peter smiled that they made it past them safely and continued to venture on. He saw a hook being steamed and placed on a red pillow. Cherry looked as several showgirls looked thrilled to see the man coming. She didn't recognize him for a minute, but it was Hook's right hand man, Smee.

"Follow that hook!" Tinker Bell told Peter and Cherry.

They nodded and followed Smee onto the ship. Smee carried the hook on deck. Cherry was hoping maybe this would also bring back memories for Peter due to being Hook's arch-enemy despite being a little boy at the time. The pirates chanted "Hook" as Smee carried it to the rightful owner. Cherry and Peter managed to sneak aboard with the other pirates and still follow Smee. Suddenly, there was shouting as they came aboard once Smee went inside to give his captain his rightful hook.

"Good morning, Neverland!" Smee blared loudly into a megaphone.

"Good morning, Mr. Smee!" the pirates called back.

Smee smiled and bowed lightly in front of them. "Tie down the main mast, maties! Cuz, here he is! The cunning king fish, the bad barracuda, a man so deep he's almost unfathomable, a man so quick he's even fast asleep!"

The pirates laughed loudly at that joke.

Smee smiled, then continued his announcement. "Thank you. Now, let's give him a very big hand, cuz... He's only got one. I give you, the steel-handed stingray, Captain James Hook!"

The pirates chanted for Hook to come out as he did. Cherry's eyes widened as she saw Captain Hook for the first time in many, many years. He hadn't changed a bit. It was still shocking and a little un-nerving seeing the man who nearly killed children for pure sport.


	5. Chapter 5

Hook donned himself with his hat and stood before his pirate brethren. "Well, my stupid, sorry, parasitic sacks of entrails. Revenge is mine."

The pirates laughed and cheered while Cherry and Peter stood there, trying to be conspicuous and not obvious as they blended in.

"Long live the Hook!" one pirate cheered.

Hook smiled that he was praised by the others. "I baited that hook and now I'm very proud to announce we have their children."

"My, God..." Peter muttered, feeling horrified for his childrens' lives. "Jack and Maggie..."

"Long live the Hook! Long live the hook!" the pirates cheered, not noticing Peter's shock and horror.

"Finally, I'm going to kill Peter Pan and that little friend Cherry of his, that cocky boy who cut off my hand and fed it to the crocodile!" Hook proclaimed. "Who killed that cunning crocodile?"

"Hook!" the pirates answered with a cheer.

"Who stuffed him?"

"Hook!"

"Who made him into a clock?"

"Hook!"

"Who stole Pan's and Cherry's children?"

"Hook!"

"And who didn't believe I could do it?" Hook asked, twisting the rhyme scheme of the chanting from his loyal crew members who were also his fans.

Suddenly the crew grew silent as his voice grew low and serious.

"Who doubted me?" Hook continued his questions. "Who amongst us does not belong? Someone here does not belong. Stranger amongst the loyal, I will weed you out."

Peter looked nervous, but Cherry remained looking stoic and serious as she almost always was ever since she became immortal. It was as if ever since Forte bit her, his old ways dissolved into her to make her just as cold and sadistic as he once was before he saw her again after the Enchanted Christmas.

"You!" Hook pointed to a random spot in the crowd.

Several pirates weren't sure who he was talking to. They all put their hands on themselves to see if they were being spoken to and called out.

Hook sneered and repeated himself. "You!" he walked down the steps and came back up suddenly, feeling insulted. "Where's the carpet, Smee?"

"Oh, sorry, sir," Smee sounded nervous. He then clicked his foot down on the steps, making royal red carpet appear for Hook's pleasure of basically being a celebrity.

"You!" Hook echoed himself once more, coming down the steps and walking toward the crowd. "You!" He came to see Peter and Cherry in disguise, but focused on a man with a bushy gray beard, not noticing that they were actually the ones who weren't among the crew. "You bet against me bringing Pan and Butler back here, didn't you?"

"No." the man said, lowly.

"Tell your captain the truth." Hook demanded, nearly slimy smiling.

The man grew afraid and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling ashamed and scared.

"Oh, say it, say it." Hook demanded.

The man sniffled and nodded. "I did..."

"Yes, you made a boo-boo," Hook taunted. "The boo box!"

"Not the boo box!" the man cried as he was taken away.

"What's the boo box?" Peter whispered to Cherry.

"He never mentioned it when I was around here." Cherry whispered back, for once, feeling stumped of something from Neverland.

The man was taken away despite his screams and cries of protest. A few other pirates opened a chest to throw him in. That must have been the boo box. They placed him inside, locked him in, chained him and put in a few scorpions to traumatize the poor man. As that man was placed in the boo box, a couple of other pirates took out a net with Jack, Felicity, and Maggie held captive.

"Put me down!" Jack growled.

"I want my mommy!" Maggie cried. "I want my daddy!"

"Sil vous plait, we do not deserve this!" Felicity added.

Peter and Cherry looked visibly frightened for their children, but did their best to not show it.

"Hello, children," Hook grinned darkly. "Comfy? Cozy?"

"THOSE ARE OUR KIDS!" Peter suddenly screamed.

Cherry groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Idiot..."

Peter broke out of his disguise, grabbing Cherry's arms. "Those are our kids!"

"Dad!" Jack sounded relieved.

"Daddy!" As did Maggie.

"Maman, you came for me," Felicity smiled. "Where is Papa?"

"Your father's back in London, enfant, I came on this mission since this is between me, Peter, and that scallywag." Cherry replied.

"Maman..." Felicity was surprised by that comeback.

"Sorry, dear, pirate ships bring Maman memories back of treasure hunting with your Aunt Peach, Jim Hawkins, Rizzo and Gonzo." Cherry ruffled up her hair, now not caring if they were exposed.

Peter and Cherry tried to break their children free, but were taken away. They were brought forth to Hook who looked very pleased to see them, even if they trespassed.

"I want those kids out of that net or you better get an attorney and hope he's better than me." Peter demanded.

"Who are you?" Hook seemed surprised.

"Peter Banning, attorney at law. I don't know how Cherry must feel about this because she's so doomy and gloomy, but I want my children back."

"Those are you-"

"Children."

"These are your children?"

"Yes, they are."

"And you're-"

"Peter."

"You're Peter?"

"Yes."

"You're Peter?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"You're Peter?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Cherry was getting very annoyed with this type of interrogation.

"My great and worthy opponent?" Hook sounded astounded.

"Yes!" Peter answered, yet again.

"No, Smee!" Hook looked to his trusted man. "Who is this imposter?"

"Peter flogging, flying Pan!" Smee replied, rushing down the stairs.

"No, no," Peter shook his head. "I'm not Peter Pan. I'm just an ordinary-"

"I've got a sworn affidavit by a T. Bell," Smee explained to Hook with something in his hands to share. "I've even got his dental records."

Smee and Hook went to examine Peter. Hook couldn't believe that Peter Banning was Peter Pan either. No matter what happened, Peter felt like he was trapped in a nut house.

Hook took a closer look at Peter like he was a man looking at his long-lost son after a long-awaited reunion. "Is it you? My great and worthy opponent? But... It can't be. Not this pitiful, spineless, pasty, bloated codfish I see before me. You're not even a shadow of Peter Pan."

Peter nodded with a smile, finally relieved that someone agreed with him on this whole mess. "I want my children!" he said, finally after further studies.

Hook turned to him, sharply. "And I want my war!"

"Aye!" the pirates agreed.

"Blow him out of the water, Dad!" Jack cheered.

"Daddy's handling this, it's okay!" Peter called back with an assuring smile.

"Oh, come on, Peter, pick up your weapon." Hook demanded.

Peter dug into his pocket while the pirates took out their swords to take him on. By their surprise, he took out a pen and a checkbook. "How much?"

Hook took out his pistol and shot Peter's checkbook and Cherry ducked down to avoid the bullet. The bullet however, hit one of the pirates and made him fall on his back on deck. Hook came closer and called upward. "Hoist and raise the kiddies!"

The kids screamed and cried for their parents as they were still held hostage and were taken farther up.

"I'll make you a deal, Mr. Chairman of the Board and an old, withering, organist's wife," Hook smirked at Cherry and Peter. "Fly up there and touch the outstretched fingers of your frightened children and I'll set them free."

Peter looked really doubtful. "We can't fly."

"Explode out of there, stop the charade!" Hook was really frustrated that he couldn't fight with Peter Pan like he used to. "Free your children!"

Peter looked nervous and whispered to Hook something secret.

"You got to be joking," Hook chuckled. "Peter Pan has a real problem with heights." he laughed with the others.

Cherry looked around, feeling annoyed with Peter right now. He was never this stubborn and difficult when she knew him. She then forced Peter up to climb the Jolly Roger and save their daughters and his son.

"Say, you haven't changed much since I last saw you... Who wants a thousand-year old musician when you can have a real man sailing the seven seas?" Hook nudged Cherry's shoulder.

Cherry gave him a swift kick down south and smirked with satisfaction, still holding her arms.

Hook groaned and stepped back in pain and agony.

"Just fly, Peter, fly!" Cherry called to him, and she felt a faint feeling of déjà vu when Wendy told him to fly for his life back with the final battle before they all returned to London.

"He's just been away from Neverland so long his mind's been gentrified." Smee explained to his boss why Peter wasn't being the old Peter everyone knew and loved. "He's forgotten everything."

Cherry glanced back at him. "That's the most helpful thing I've ever seen you done, Smee."

"Thank you, miss." Smee smiled, tipping his hat at her.

Peter froze, still struggling to save the children. The sad, scared looks on their faces made him feel guilty and still afraid of his problem. Even Jack wanted his father to help him, making a real heartwarming moment between the two of them.

Hook stood before them, not getting what he wanted. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid I have decided to cancel the war. Kill them. Kill them all. And I never want to hear the name 'Peter Pan' again!" he declared.

The pirates decided to bound, gag, and tie up their victims and bringing out the plank for them all to walk on to their watery graves. The pirates stopped though and overheard a deal between Hook and Tinker Bell to prove that Peter Banning is Peter Pan in under three days. Hook then decided to tell the others.

"I've decided the so-called Pan will return in three days to commence the arbitrament of the sword," Hook decreed. "Smee, translate."

"In three days we're going to have a war, a battle between good and evil to the death." Smee translated.

The pirates cheered and knocked Peter off deck. He bounced off the plank and landed into the water.

"PETER!" Tinker Bell cried and dashed to him.

"Oops." one of the pirates said.

Cherry glanced over and saw Peter was nearly under the water to drown while Tinker Bell hovered over him. Cherry looked as Peter was being kissed by several mermaids suddenly. She remembered how much of a ladies man Peter was back when she visited Neverland the first time. She then suddenly found herself falling after him and she quickly blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry regained vision after what felt like forever. She felt herself flying, but she wasn't in the air. She saw Peter was up and about and she looked around them. They were being carried in something pulling them upward. They were headed to a tree somehow. They were pushed out and they rolled down a hill and wound up in a secret room.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked, coldly.

"Yeah, where are we?" Peter wondered, crawling about.

Cherry crawled with him. "I'm not sure...I don't think you ever took me or Jane around here."

Peter looked at her, mentioning those two girls. He just didn't understand. Wendy was Moira's grandmother and Jane was Moira's aunt. How could Cherry had known the girls when they were younger?

Both the adults climbed up and looked around them, seeing nearly all of Neverland. Peter then suddenly fell down once he got a good view, but he grabbed Cherry's arm for support and they both started to fall and slide down again. This time, they passed some penguins and slid down a snowy slope.

"Snow!" Peter couldn't believe it, then stood up as they passed a couple of bridges. He walked across a grassy path, then his ankle was dragged up and he slammed against a clock.

Cherry winced at his pain, but stood by completely unharmed. Peter cried for help while Cherry tried to climb up and help him.

The clock face opened up to show Tinker Bell. "Oh, you're alive!"

"Oh, get me down!" Peter cried. "I believe!"

"Lost Boys! Lost Boys, wake up!" Tinker Bell cried out to the distance as she flew and was now glowing happily.

"The Lost Boys, of course!" Cherry now seemed familiar. She had not seen the Lost Boys since she first came to Neverland and never heard from them after Felicity and Jane were taken home after her second Peter Pan adventure.

Suddenly, the force snapped Peter off and he bounced around. Tinker Belle announced the return of Cherry and Peter to all the Lost Boys while Peter was having trouble. The boys woke up instantly and sounded excited and thrilled to see their old friends again. There were different lost boys however. Along with Tootles and Peter, Cubby, Slightly, the Twins, and Nibs were sent to Wendy's orphanage and some new lost boys were added to the group in Neverland after their disappearance. Chris and Pat left the Lost Boys long ago after they decided they wanted to be with their parents again.

One of the boys came forward to see Cherry and Peter. He glanced at her, then looked over at Peter in a grassy mess. "Who's the shrub?"

The boys mistook Peter for a trespassing adult and went to attack him. They then saw his face and now knew. "Peter Pan?"

"That's right, Peter Pan." Cherry told them.

One boy looked at her, rolling his eyes. "That ain't Peter Pan."

"He's old." another one added.

"He's fat!" another said.

"Not so fat to me." one of the younger boys said. He then grinned, seeing Cherry. "You look hot!"

Cherry didn't like that and nudged the boy aside.

"He's an old, fat, grandpa man!" a younger boy laughed.

There came an unknown figure on some kind of skateboard sail ship thing. The other boys looked at him, looking and worshipping him like a God. "Rufio!"

"Rufio?" Cherry wondered who that could have been.

The figure, known as Rufio, came off the bridge tracks and jumped off his foreign vehicle. He then grabbed onto a vine swinging back and forth. The other boys cheered for him and he dropped to the ground right in front of Cherry and Peter.

"That's enough!" Peter had enough of their cheering.

Rufio showed his face and glared at the adults with his cold, iron blade.

"That's how you wanna play, huh?" Cherry took out a blade of her own from her pocket.

Peter glanced at her. "You have a blade?"

"It was an anniversary present." Cherry smirked, then bore a threatening face.

Peter stepped back with Cherry for protection as Rufio held out his dangerous blade. "Okay, Mister, alright... The show's over. You put that thing away before you poke somebody's eye out!"

Cherry gritted her teeth. "Who's in charge here?"

The boys all then pointed to Rufio.

Rufio smiled at them delicately and gave them a proper bow. Cherry then withdrew her blade and put it back in her pocket.

"No, no, Mr. Skunkhead with too much mousse." Peter shook his head. "You are just a punk kid! I want to speak to a grown-up!"

"All grown-ups are pirates!" Rufio told him.

"Except us." Cherry said, looking firm as ever.

Peter turned his attention to the Lost Boys. "Excuse me?"

"We kill pirates." Rufio answered that like he were talking to someone mentally challenged.

"I'm not a pirate," Peter told him to avoid getting hurt. "It so happens, I am a lawyer."

"KILL THE LAWYER!" Rufio demanded, making the Lost Boys take out their weapons.

Cherry jumped in front of Peter, showing her blade back. The boys shifted a little from the sight and Peter ran off. Cherry grunted at him, then went with him, keeping her blade close in case the boys tried anything funny. The Lost Boys then wound up chasing them. Peter was cornered and the boys shot their arrows at him, but had sticky ends instead of pointed spear ends.

"I've been shot!" Peter cried with his voice high.

Cherry glanced at him for that. She then turned back to a couple of Lost Boys dressed like scouts and tripped them to make them stop. Tinker Bell came into the scene.

"Are you really Cherry?" one of the boys asked.

"It's a long story, but I am Cherry and he's really Peter Pan." the immortal woman told them.

"Listen, listen," Tinker Bell spoke up. "Peter married Wendy's granddaughter, Hook kidnapped his and Cherry's kids, he's just out of shape. We have to make him bangerang."

"How do we do that, Tink?" Cherry asked.

Tinker Belle felt deeply touched and special that Cherry called her by her nickname Peter gave her. She liked the way it sounded. The fairy then gave her the plan to help Peter become convinced and they can save Jack, Maggie, and Felicity.

Tinker Belle tried to get everyone to help, but no one would listen to her and kept trying to kill Peter. Not even Cherry's threats would convince them. Peter was just thankful when he got shot, the arrows wouldn't actually kill him, but he still didn't like or wanted to be chased by these wild savage children.

The boys ended up playing basketball after a skateboarding mishap and wanted Peter to play, but kept throwing balls at him to hurt him. Rufio came down from his vine and went toward Peter to slice him and dice him for good. "You're dead, jolly man..." he sneered, hoping those would be the last words Peter would hear in his lifetime.

Tinker Bell and Cherry went in a line with the boys. They were finally listening to them and Tinker Bell told the boys everything. The kidnapping of Jack, Maggie, and Felicity, and they had three days to get Peter back to his old self or the children could get hurt, or worse; murdered.

"Peter Pan's gots kids?" one boy sounded more shocked that Peter had kids more than Cherry. After all, Peter Pan was the boy who never grew up.

Rufio decided not to kill Peter and stood on the other side of a line he drew in the ground. "You can't fly, fight, or crow. So, if any of you says this here scug ain't Peter Pan cross the line."

Peter, of course, crossed the line. Tinker Bell and Cherry came over and dragged him back to where the boys were. "What?" Peter looked at them.

"You are embarrassing me!" Tinker Bell whispered to him.

The Lost Boys then crossed the line to be with Rufio. Except for one, a very small, and possibly the youngest. For some reason he made Cherry think of Wendy's youngest brother, Michael. He looked as though he were about to cross the line, but took a closer look at Peter and observed the surroundings. The boy had Peter kneel down and he took off the glasses. He studied the man's face for a little while and brushed his hair back and everything.

The boy was like a blind person seeing someone they had known for a long time with their hands. He even smiled and recognized the man a lot better now. "Oh, there you are, Peter."

The Lost Boys felt really happy now. They rushed back over to Peter and got a closer look. They touched his face like the little boy and Tinker Bell was happy that now they believed her. Cherry for the first time in a long time, had a sincere smile.

"But Peter, you've grown up," one of the boys said. "You promised never to grow up."

"His nose got real big." another boy threw in.

"Well, welcome back to Neverland, Pan the man." a third boy greeted with a warm smile.

"Don't listen to that stinkin' fairy and that old lady and that brainless fungus!" Rufio spoke up, angered that no one was on his side anymore. "I got Pan's sword, I'm the Pan now! You think this guy's gonna take it from me, Rufio?"

Several of the boys went to go back to Rufio's side.

"Wait!" the youngest boy spoke up to stop them. "If Tink believes, maybe he is."

The boys looked at each other, and some of them went back to Peter.

"Are you going to follow this drooler against Captain Hook?" Rufio was still in doubt.

The boy still wanted to voice his opinion that was indeed a fact, even if he didn't know it for sure. "What's he doing here if he's not Peter Pan, huh? He don't look happy here! And who are them kids Hook's got? Give him a chance!"

"Those are my kids," Peter stood up, bravely. "Hook is going to kill them unless we do something. Help me. Please."

"Do it!" Cherry added, sounding emotional.

"Yeah, come on!" Tinker Bell added, yelling as loud as she possibly could. "Give him a chance."

* * *

><p>That late night, Hook was in his ship after sending the kids away, but still in his villanous grasp.<p>

"Well, I should claw myself down with my own hook, Smee," the pirate captain announced to his best lackey. "Not to kill Pan when I had the chance. What have I done? Agreed to a preposterous plan, an absurd war? Now I'm bound by my indefatigable good form to wait."

"I'll fix you a nice plate." Smee spoke up as they came to a bountiful of food.

"Wait for what?" Hook continued to monologue. "Whether it be three days or three decades. He will always be a fat, old Pan. Oh, I hate being disappointed, Smee. And I hate living in this flawed body and I hate living in Neverland and I hate, I hate, I hate Peter Pan!"

Smee was listening half way, nearly eating the food on the plate he saved up for Captain Hook.

"Smee, I've just had a sublime vision..." Hook had sudden realization. "All the jagged parts of my life have come together to form a complete and mystical... Whole. An epiphany."

"A piffy what?" Smee asked, coming to him with the food.

"My life is over," Hook grinned rather darkly.

"Does that mean you've lost your appetite?"

"Yes, good-bye."

Hook walked away as Smee carried the plate of food such as turkey, a few vegetables, and some treats. Smee watched him leave. "Um, where are you going? Are you getting dramatic?"

"Good-bye, Smee..."

"Captain, why don't we play with your island, eh?" Smee went to a little model of the island in the middle of the deck floor. "All the little engines and the sounds and all the Lost Boys?" he then took out one of the ships and made cannon sounds.

Captain Hook came back out with a pistol. "No stopping me this time, Smee. This is it. Don't make a move, Smee, not a step. My finger's on the trigger, don't try to stop me, Smee." he then put the pistol to his head to commit suicide.

"Oh, not again." Smee frowned.

Smee and Hook argued about his shooting attempt. Hook kept telling him not to try to stop him this time, but Smee stayed in place as told. He then kept saying it, expecting him to do it, but then Hook demanded that he get up and try and stop him. Smee tried to help him into bed and get some rest after some secret plotting against Peter and Cherry.

* * *

><p>A while later in the Lost Boy land, the Lost Boys walked about their path. Peter carried a younger boy on his back like a piggy-back ride and Cherry followed them. Peter had to lose some weight. He even did some stretching and all kinds of different exercises. He wasn't as young and nimble as he used to be, so this would have to do for now. After hours of training, it was now time for Peter to face Rufio in a sword fighting match. After a bit of talking, the fight was on.<p>

Rufio and Peter engaged into battle. Rufio dodged a blow from Peter and did what Peter would have done if he were the immortal, legendary Peter Pan. The Lost Boys cheered for Peter and hoped he would live, they told him what to watch out for Rufio and his sword since he didn't have armor on. Peter's pants slid down and he charged for Rufio, but just missed him.

After sword training, Peter was slimmed down and his shirt was off as the Lost Boys made Native American paint to smear on his face for battle markings against Captain Hook. Cherry wore crimson blood-colored paint on her face to look as aggressive as her blackened soul.

"What're you doing?" Peter spoke up once the paint was ready to mark. "How does this help us get our kids back? What do I have to do next?"

"Next time to fly." one boy said, flinging a slingshot.

The Lost Boys strapped Peter up to a giant slingshot. If it was thing for him, Peter Pan was known for his will and ability to fly. The Boys encouraged him to think happy thoughts. It always took thought, trust, and pixie dust to make a Neverland person be able to fly. Some of the Boys held up signs to make Peter think of them happily and be able to fly properly.

"I got it!" Peter became animated before he was flung off. "Not being in this slingshot would make me very happy!"

Cherry turned to one of the boys and gave the signal.

The boy nodded at her, and cut the band to fling Peter into the air. Peter was indeed flying now. Peter was flying through the air and splattered in the paint, much to the boys' disappointment.


	7. Chapter 7

In Hook's ship, Jack, Maggie, and Felicity are in school desks while Hook comes before them with a blackboard and a piece of chalk. He may as well keep his hostages busy until Cherry and Peter return for their revenge battle after what felt like an eternity.

"Now, pay attention, class," Hook spoke up like a legitimate teacher. "We have a lot to go over. Lesson One: Why parents hate their children."

The children stared blankly at him.

"Anyone?" Hook smiled at them, trying to get them on his side.

Felicity didn't respond, but it made her think of her parents. Her father often spent most of his time in his room while her mother would be off on a random trip. She would take weeks to get home, sometimes even months. It made her feel like a neglected child, but she does love her parents and not even a thieving pirate will change her mind.  
>Maggie turned to her older brother. "Doesn't Mommy read to us every night?"<p>

Hook then suddenly stabbed her desk, making the girl jolt in surprise. "You, the cute little urchin in the front row. Won't you share your thoughts with the whole class?"

"Yes," Maggie stated bravely. "I said 'Mommy reads to me and Jack every night'. Because she loves us very much."

"Loves you?" Hook scoffed. "Isn't that the...uhh..."

Smee whispered something to him to help back up his response.

"Oh, yes," Hook turned back to the youngest child in the room. "No, child. I think your mother reads to you every night in order to stupefy you to sleep so she and Daddy can sit down for three measly minutes without you and your mindless inexhaustible, unstoppable, repetitive, and nagging demands! 'He took my toy,' 'She hit my bear', 'I wanna potty', 'I want a cookie,' 'I want to stay up!' 'I want, I want, I want', 'me, me, me, me', 'mine, mine, mine, mine', 'now, now, now'! Can you understand, child?" he gave a sickly grin to Maggie about her parents loving her and told her what her parents might really think of her. "They tell you stories to shut you up."

"And conk you out." Smee added.

"That is not true!" Felicity protested.

Hook turned to her. "When was the last time your parents did anything for you? Your mother travels halfway around the world to get away from your whining, your father spends a lot of time alone, your parents don't even know anything about you!"

Felicity's eyes stung with tears, but she did well to hide her emotional stomach ache she was forming.

"That's not true, guys." Maggie tried to comfort her brother and new-found friend. She turned to Hook with sheer anger. "You're a liar!"

"Lie? Me?" Hook mocked her with a dark chuckle. "Never! The truth is far too much fun."

"Stop it right now!" Felicity slammed her fists on her desk.

Hook kept laughing and made his way to the girls. "Oh, my children, before you were born your parents would stay up all night together just to see the sun rise. Don't be frightened, Maggie, before you were born, they were happier. Felicity, before you were born, your mother was even happier. They were free."

Maggie shook her head, resisting the need to cry. "You're a bad man..." she whispered in sadness.

"Smee, flunk the maggot." Hook demanded.

"Abso-flogging-lutely." Smee wrote a big F on a blank sheet of paper.

"An 'F'!?" Maggie took the paper in dismay. "He gave me an F!"

Felicity nearly cried. Her mother was never there for her to see her really grow up. For the first seven years of her life, Felicity never knew her mother. She always thought Cherry was dead, whenever she would ask her father about her, he would even say a few words or quickly change the subject like he was ashamed of something. He even told her that when she was a baby, Cherry abandoned her into his care and never came back for them, until he found a way to reunite with her.

Felicity was starting to think maybe Hook was right and found herself crying on her desk. Felicity even wonders if Cherry is even her real mother because of how neglectful she is. One of the last things Felicity remembered last about living in Adam and Belle's castle was that Belle often saw Forte to give him comfort and even wound up sleeping with him.

After that, it was time for the new Forte family to go home, and Cherry mentioned Belle had an unfortunate accident the night before. Cherry was holding her wedding anniversary blade, stained with dried inky black and crimson blood, presumably and highly likely from Belle since the woman was found dead in her bedroom sometime after they left.

"Jack..." Hook went to taunt the boy now. "Your father went to your sister's school play, did he not? But, did he go to your baseball game?"

Jack was shocked and his face even paled. "How did you know about that?"

"He missed the most important game on what might have been the most important day of your young life."

Maggie finally had enough of Hook's words. She hopped up from her desk and grabbed onto the man's hook. "I wanna tear your hook off! I hate you, Mr. Hook!"

Hook laughed wickedly as the girl tugged on him. "What'd I tell you, Smee? No little children love me."

"Of course they do," Smee replied, grabbing Maggie in his arm to take her away. "Come in here, you're depressing the Captain. You too, pigtails."

Felicity wiped her eye, then went to be taken away anyway.

"Jack, you listen to me," Maggie looked back at her brother. "Never let him make you forget. Never forget Mommy and Daddy. Think of a way to run home! Run home, Jack!"

"Run home?" Jack echoed, watching the girls be taken away.

"Jack," Hook crept up behind the boy and held his shining hook in front of his face. "You are home...Right?" he laughed even darker as the sun went down and another day had passed.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lost Boy's hideout, Cherry was fixing up a fire while Peter was groaning and moaning from today's hectic training. Cherry then came with the boys as a dinner had been cooked and ready for them all to settle down and eat. Peter was nearly starting to look like his old self when he was old Peter Pan. Peter took out a fork and knife, ready to eat.<p>

"No, no, no, we don't use them." a boy corrected him for his use of silverware.

"Why have them?" Peter wondered.

"We have them so we don't have to use them." the boy shrugged.

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit, but didn't say anything.

Rufio came to the table. Everyone tried to scoot and give him some room. He put his hands together. "Everyone say grace." he demanded.

Peter was about to make a prayer.

"Grace!" the boys yelled, then they were allowed to eat.

Cherry tried to get what she could from the boys. Peter looked around him, but once the dishes were revealed. There wasn't any food. They were all eating air somehow and acted like it was real food. Cherry didn't really do anything with the Lost Boys as they ate with no concern or manners. She looked at Peter, hoping this would probably jog his memory or something with his endless childhood memories of Neverland. Peter started to pretend to eat like the others so he wouldn't seem out-of-place. Cherry never really ate much anymore before due to her being bitten by Forte and she found she didn't need to eat to survive.

"Are you eating that?" the chubby boy asked, pointing to the empty plate in front of Peter.

Peter wasn't sure what to say, but he happily gave the boy his plate. He then turned to Cherry and Tinker Bell. "Where's the real food?"

"If you can't imagine yourself being Peter Pan you won't be Peter Pan, so eat up!" Tinker Bell said.

"Eat what? There's nothing here. Gandhi ate more than this!"

"This used to be your favorite game."

"Forget the games, I want steak, eggs..."

"You can't." Rufio told him. "Eat your heart out, you crinkled, wrinkled, fat bag!"

"You're a very ill-mannered, young man!" Peter scolded.

"Slug-eating worm!"

"You can do better than that." Cherry nudged his shoulder.

Peter looked at the fairy and immortal young adult woman. "You're encouraging this?"

"Show me your fastball, dust brain." Rufio scoffed at Peter.

"You're a very bad role model for these kids, you know that?" Peter glared at him, while the other boys watched in silence. "I bet you don't have a fourth grade reading level."

"Hemorrhoidal suck naval." one of the boys teased.

"Maybe fifth grade." Peter added to his insult to injury.

"Oil dripping, beef fart sniffing, bubble butt!" Rufio lashed out.

"Someone has a severe caca mouth! You know that?"

"You are a fart factory, slug slimed, sack of rat guts in cat vomit, cheesy, scab picked, pimple squeezing, finger bandage. A week old maggot burger with everything on it, and flies on the side!"

A lot of the boys found that insult more disgusting than feeling hurting. Some of them even threw up.

Peter stood tall, glaring at the boy. "Substitute chemistry teacher."

"Come on, Rufio, hit him back." a boy whispered.

Rufio tried his best to make up a comeback. "Mung tongue."

"Math tutor." Peter said, plainly.

"Pinhead."

"Prison barber."

"Mother lover."

"Near-sighted gynecologist."

"In your face, camel cake!"

"In your rear, cow derriere."

"Lying, crying, spying, prying, ultra-pig!"

"Lewd, crude, bag of pre-chewed food, dude."

"Bangerang, Peter!" the chubby boy cheered.

The other boys cheered for him. Rufio didn't like it though. He looked really weak now that no one was on his side. "You man! Stupid, stupid man!"

"If I'm a maggot burger, why don't you eat me?" Peter taunted, feeling the victory. "You, two-toned, zebra-headed, slime-coated, pimple-farming, paramecium brain munching on your own mucus suffering from Peter Pan envy!"

"What's a paramecium brain?" one of the boys asked.

"I'll tell you what it means! That's a paramecium!" Peter pointed directly at Rufio. "It's one-called critter with no brain that can't fly! Don't mess with me, man! I'm a lawyer!" he sat down in victory.

"Banning! Banning! Banning!" the other boys cheered with Rufio now in defeat.

Rufio tried to cheer for himself, but no one would go for it. Peter was declared the winner with no doubt.

Peter even celebrated by scooping himself some fake food. "Oh, Rufio, why don't you just go suck on a dead dog's nose?" he then flicked the spoon which had nothing on it, but it flung a blue and red spot on Rufio's nose. Peter had no idea how that could have happened, but he looked in surprise to see there was no visible food.

"You've done it," Cherry told him.

"Doing what?" Peter asked.

"Using your imagination, Peter."

Peter had indeed. Once he was told that, he looked all around and saw the food among them. It had been there all along, he just never saw it before when he was thinking like a grown-up. The boys were happy because now Peter could be like them and he knew he could enjoy the food now. Cherry still didn't eat, she could see it all along, even before Peter, she just never really ate that much since food isn't a necessity for her anymore. The boys then had a food fight with each other. Cherry stood up and got away to take a giant turkey leg to cook over the fire.

"Hey, Pan the man, catch this!" Rufio flung a coconut to knock down Peter as the boys threw cake at him.

"Peter, look out!" a boy cried, throwing a sword for him.

Peter caught it and sliced the coconut in half with the milk squirting out. The boys, Cherry, and Tinker Bell were all very surprised by his amazing feat. Peter even suddenly unleashed a random rooster crow.

"Bangerang..." Cherry whispered, then viciously devoured the meat off the turkey leg she got with the blood dripping out.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cherry was getting settled for some rest. Peter was about to join her, but one of the boys wanted to talk to him in private. There was suddenly distant singing which caught everyone's attention. Cherry came to the chubby boy Thud and Peter who was now holding a bag of marbles marked 'Tootles' while the singing went on.<p>

"What is that?" Cherry asked.

Peter shushed her and looked beyond where the singing was coming from. "Listen."

The singing was very harmonious and delicate. Even for a little girl like Maggie to be singing it. It was almost like a lullaby. Cherry and Peter decided to turn in for the night as it was getting very dark. Cherry made up a bed away from Peter while the Lost Boys blew out their lights and went to sleep.

"GOOD NIGHT, NEVERLAND!" a boy screamed.

Everyone went to sleep after a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Peter and Cherry had limited time. They were hiding out in the background while the pirates organized a baseball game to make it up for Jack. They were in pirate disguises to blend in.

"You look guilty." Cherry told Peter, looking around for Felicity.

Peter heaved a heavy sigh. "It just so happens Jack had a baseball game before we came to see Wendy... I didn't make it."

"And people say I'm a neglectful parent..."

"Home run, Jack..." Peter whispered, though he was sure his son couldn't hear it. At least he was there with good fatherly encouragement.

Cherry looked around frantically. "Flick, where are you?" she whispered to herself.

The pirates were about to give Jack a ball. Smee was the one pitching and he was about to throw a curve ball. Peter was a little nervous and worried knowing that his son wasn't able to hit a curve. Smee then threw the ball and with accomplishment or sheer luck, Jack struck the ball with his bat, nearly like cannonball fire. The ball was, in the least to say, out of the park. The pirates seemed very happy for him, especially Smee.

"My Jack!" Hook cheered.

Peter and Cherry then turned to him once they noticed Captain Hook was here.

"My Jack..." Peter whispered.

Jack ran through all the bases and high-fived everyone. Hook then commanded Jack to be crowd surfed and the pirates did as told. This was what Jack wanted from his father. Peter felt emotionally crippled with how Hook was treating Jack like his very own son and the pirates chanting his name. Peter then left to the Boys with Cherry, feeling really bad for what he just witnessed. Peter then went in the distance, making Cherry follow him.

* * *

><p>Peter ran to an edge and dropped on the ground. "Gotta fly..." He sounded like he was now convinced he was the legendary Peter Pan. "Happy thought... Happy thought... One great big happy thought!"<p>

"I can't help you, Peter," Cherry told him, standing by. "Whatever makes you happy, makes you happy, I can't control your happy thoughts."

Peter thought long and hard. He tried to fly again by jumping off the height he was on, but landed in the ground again. Suddenly Jack's baseball ricocheted over to him and hit him on the head. Peter had a nervous laugh, then fell in the middle of the ground.

"Is there a doctor in Neverland?" Cherry wondered, filing her nails in the background.

Peter wasn't unconscious thankfully. The ball landed in the water and he crept over after he heard the splash. Cherry came to his side and looked with him. Somehow, Cherry was able to see what Peter saw in the water. Peter got a glimpse of his younger self when he was the boy who never grew up in Neverland.

"Is that me...?" Peter breathed.

"Uh-huh," Cherry knew Peter anywhere. "Why did you grow up, Peter?"

"It's kind of all coming back to me now," Peter said, taking the ball out of the water. "You see, after I met your daughter, I wanted her to come with me to Neverland... I knew Jane wouldn't come with me, the poor girl grew up during World War II which was why she wasn't as fun as Wendy. I wanted Felicity to come with me, but she told me she was cursed to never grow up. I told her that sounded like fun, but she told me the depressing life she led doomed to be eight years old forever..."

Cherry sighed and slowly nodded. "I know what you're talking about. Her father bit me when I was 19, that's how I still look like this, but I'm supposed to be at least 45 right now..."

Peter looked at her, amazed at her body structure. "I guess if that's possible, I am Peter Pan." he then threw the ball up and caught it. He then saw his shadow do the same thing, only slower. His shadow then waved at him, then started to run away.

"Your shadow was always the rascally one." Cherry remarked, remembering when she and Wendy first saw him.

Peter's shadow pointed Peter over somewhere. Peter wondered what it meant so he went over toward it and removed some leaves over a tree trunk. He looked awestruck at it. He saw names carved in. His own, then Wendy's, John's and Michael's. "Wendy, John, Michael...?"

"You might not remember them, but Wendy had brothers, John and Michael."

Peter turned to her. "John was the one with glasses and a top hat, right?"

Cherry nodded.

"And Michael was the little one..."

Cherry nodded again.

"Where are they now?"

"I'm afraid Michael Darling isn't with us anymore..." Cherry's voice was more somber than usual.

"He died?" Peter barely whispered.

"He died in World War I... The last I heard, John is an accountant, but he's now in a mental institution. He kept having dreams about Neverland and trying to find ways to come back, but since you only would visit Wendy and her descendants, John kind of snapped and tried to convince people that Neverland was real and not some childish fantasy. That was when he was admitted. Neither of the boys had children, Wendy is survived by Moira, Jack, and Maggie, and her own children, Jane and Daniel."  
>"I can't believe this..." Peter slowly poked the tree, then suddenly a hidden rock door came into view to show an entrance.<p>

Peter and Cherry jumped down to see more of the Lost Boys forest. Peter crawled for a bit and Cherry stood a bit. Peter stood with her, but hit his head. They were shown to be in a secret bedroom.

"Careful, Peter," Tinker Bell's voice came up. "You're a lot taller than you used to be. Well, say something." She was shown to have her hair down in a princess ball gown. "Do you like my dress?"

Peter looked closer at her with a smile. "You look beautiful..."

Tinker Bell smiled nervously and blushed a bit.

"What's the occasion?" Peter asked.

"You are. It's a 'Welcome Home' Party."

Peter stood up and continued to explore. "What happened here?"

"Hook." Cherry and Tinker Bell said.

"Hook..." Peter repeated in rage.

"Burned it when you didn't come back." Tinker Bell explained.

Peter looked among his surroundings and picked up a ring, fiddling around with it. He then remembered something, like his first kiss. "Wendy... This is Wendy and Cherry's room... Tootles and Nibs built it for them. I remember..." He stood up, and all his memories came right back. "Wendy used to sit in that chair, but it wasn't there, it was here. Cherry, you and Wendy told us stories, you both slept here, Tink's apartment was right here... Little Michael had his basket bed right here. John... John..." Peter stopped as he stumbled into something.

Cherry went to look with him and took out an old cloth from a bed and took out a teddy bear. Michael always had his bear with him during their adventure, but she knew this wasn't his since Michael took it with them when they were going back to London.

"Who's is this?" Cherry took it out in curiosity.

"Taddy!" Peter took it, then held it in sorrow. "My Taddy... Mother used to put him in the pram to keep me company... I remember my mother..."

"You didn't remember her when I met you."

"I've just been away from home so long, Cherry, and I didn't realize it..." Peter looked very sadly into space, remembering his mother. "I remember her. I was afraid, because I didn't want to grow up because everybody who grows up has to die someday. So, I ran away. Tink, you came and you saved me... You brought me to Neverland. You taught me to fly, but I was still a little boy, I missed my mother, so I decided to fly home to my very own window. But it was shut. They had forgotten about me..."

"They forgot about you?" Cherry's voice cracked, but she didn't dare cry.

Peter turned to her. "They had a new baby boy... I found other windows to visit. Ones that weren't closed on me. That's how I met you and Wendy. I chased my shadow in her nursery, I expected my shadow and I would join together like drops of water. Wendy kept getting older and older and older... I came back one last time. She couldn't come with me this time. She'd forgotten how to fly. She promised she'd never grow up, she mentioned she had children of her own and her children had children. Moira was a little girl then asleep in the bed. When I saw her lying there sleeping, that moment, something changed in me forever. I gave her a real kiss... On the lips..."

Tinker Bell resisted her jealousy. "I can see why you have trouble finding a happy thought. So many sad memories, Peter."

Peter slowly lifted his bear up with a very emotional look on his face. "Bye, Taddy. Not Taddy... Daddy. Daddy!" Peter then remembered the day his son was born. "I know why I came back. I know why I grew up. I wanted to be a father. My happy thought. I got it. I got it! I found it!"

"I see that!" Cherry smirked, seeing that Peter was hovering off the floor.

Peter then laughed and suddenly dropped his bear. "I lost it."

"Just hold that happy thought, Peter!" Tinker Bell cried.

Peter was about to land on his feet, but stopped right on time to still remain in the air. Peter then flew right out of the place and Cherry went after him. The Lost Boys looked up happily as Peter had his happy thoughts working and he was becoming good old Peter Pan again. The Boys cheered for him, he was even dressed like he used to when he was a kid.

"Hey, you can fly on your own!" Peter pointed out, remembering that he had to carry her when she was a kid.

"Don't remind me." Cherry glanced at him, then kept flying as they neared the Mermaid Lagoon.

Cherry and Peter then flew back. All of the Lost Boys, even Rufio, came in to celebrate them. Peter unlatched Rufio's clothes to show his underwear, making the Lost Boys laugh at him. After some fun tricks, Cherry put herself down and flattened her hair. She had enough flying for a bit. Peter started to play with the boys and have fun discovering the truth.

Rufio came to end their fun. He came with a sword and stormed toward Peter on the ground, looking angered his reputation had been stolen. Rufio suddenly dropped on his knees in front of Peter and handed it to him, seeing as Peter was the true, rightful honor of it and not him.

"You are the Pan." Rufio said, softly.

Peter took the sword and backed up with Cherry. He drew a line in the ground separating him from the Boys. The Lost Boys knew what that meant and went to the side with Peter and Cherry.

Rufio stood up and went to join them. "You can fly, you can fight, and you can-"

Peter did his old rooster crow after what felt like an eternity.

The others tried to crow like him to show this was serious and was going to be all okay very soon. Night fell quickly. The three days were almost up and now Neverland had Peter Pan back. Now all they have to do is show it and prove it to Captain Hook.

Cherry was brushing her hair and getting ready for bed. Peter flew up in the air and tapped on the clock. "Tink, you in there?" he opened the clock and saw the distressed fairy. "Are you sad?"

"No, I'm neither, please go away." Tinker Bell moped. Her wings were weakly fluttering, even though she was sitting down.

"Oh, you're sick." Peter frowned. "Maybe you need a thermometer. That's how Nibs made the Wendy lady feel better."

"No, Peter, it's not about that!" Tinker Bell turned to him, still miserable.

Peter showed an example, which made her laugh, but she was still unhappy. What was going on with her? They were going to get Jack and Maggie back for Peter and Felicity back for Cherry.

"Do you remember your next adventure where you save your kids, Peter?" Tinker Bell asked Peter, her voice nearly cracking.

"Kids?" Peter seemed to have forgotten about them once he became Peter Pan again. "Peter Pan's got kids?"

"Why are you in Neverland?"

"To always be a little boy and have fun. I like this game," Peter giggled a little. "Ask me another one."

Suddenly the clock and Tinker Bell went wild. Peter stuck his face out from the frame as the clock started to shake and sputter. Cherry came close in concern as it didn't look very good in there for a pixie to be. Suddenly, the clock broke and Tinker Bell wasn't a fairy anymore, she somehow transformed into a grown woman.

"Tink, look what happened." Peter whispered in shock.

Cherry looked at her. "Tinker Bell...? You broke your house."

"You're humongous."

Tinker Bell looked at them, now seeing what happened. "This is the only wish I ever wished for myself..." she came closer to the adult man. "Oh, Peter, this is the biggest feeling I've ever, ever felt. This is the biggest feeling I've ever had and this is the first time I've been big enough to have it... Peter, I want to give you a kiss."

Peter looked at her, then he held out his hand.

Tinker Bell laughed a little, putting his hand down. "No, I mean a real kiss." she then leaned in passionately and kissed him right on the lips. "I love you, Peter Pan..." she whispered after the long, sweet kiss.

"I love..."

"Yes?"

"Her."

"Her, who?"

"Moira."

Tinker Bell sighed and went to kiss him again. Cherry knew it all along based on what happened back in London. Tinker Bell was always the jealous type, but the kiss made Peter think back to being an adult.

"Moira! I love Moira. And Jack and Maggie."

Tinker Bell looked at him like her heart had been broken on prom night.

"Jack and Maggie..." Peter whispered. He then went to look beyond and saw the sun nearly coming up around Hook's ship. He looked back at the women. "I have a plan. Tink, come on, you've got to come." Peter grabbed the fairy's arm to take her along.

"When it's all over, you'll leave," Tinker Bell said, sadly. "And you'll never come back again."

Peter looked sadly and silently back at her.

"Well, what are you staring at, Peter?" Tinker Bell asked, noticing he was quiet and looked like he was in shock. "Save them. Go save them. You silly ass, go!" she then put pixie dust over him to make him fly back.

Peter sneezed back and flew backward into the air. Tinker Bell turned back into her true form and flew off in the other way. Cherry and Peter flew toward Hook's ship to save the kids.

"Peter, what were you looking at when you kissed Tinker Bell?" Cherry asked.

"Tink... She... She looked just... She looked... She looked just like my mother..." Peter whispered.

"Your mother...?"

"I might have been a baby... But, I remember my mother in my heart..."


	9. Chapter 9

Hook was starting to raise Jack like a foster son. Down to even wearing one of Hook's old coats with a hat and giving him his own miniature hook to keep. This was the big day, Peter had proved himself as Peter Pan or die trying. Hook was about to pierce Jack's ear to give him a pirate earring, but suddenly, there was ripping against the ship sail which alerted everyone's attention.

"Smee, what is that?" Hook demanded to know as a fabric fell on the deck floor.

Smee went to attend to it. He picked it up and it was the fabric cut in the shape of Peter Pan's form. Everyone saw the ripped hole it formed from and Peter flew in, now officially Peter Pan.

"Who is that, captain?" Jack asked, not recognizing his father.

Hook looked grateful that he was able to face the immortal boy hero again. "It's Peter Pan."

"Has it been three days?" Peter asked, bravely.

"Tis true, Peter," Hook sounded proud of him. "Time does fly."

Peter did a flip and landed on the deck in between the pirate cronies. They all jumped back, startled of him.

"And so do you, I see." Hook joked. "How did you manage to fit into those smashing tights again?"

The pirates laughed as Peter walked up the stairs, growing determined. "Hand over my son now and you and your men may go free."

Hook snorted. "Why don't you ask the lad yourself? Jack, someone to see you... Son."

Peter's eyes drifted from Hook and focused on his son. He saw Jack dressed like a mini me of Captain Hook. He couldn't believe it. "Jack, give me your hand, we're going home." Peter held out his hand to the boy.

Jack stepped back to get closer to Hook. "I _am_ home."

Hook chuckled darkly. "Good form! You see Peter, he is my son. He loves me dearly and I'm prepared to fight dearly for him. I've waited long to shake your hand with this." he then took his namesake hooked hand sharply. "Peter Pan, prepare to meet thy doom."

Both men drew their swords. Several pirates jumped down to assist Hook which made Peter flip backwards away from them to fight them. It was now a battle to the death, much to Hook's delight. Jack stepped away and ran into Cherry as they had watched his father fight like Peter Pan and kill several of the pirate crooks.

"Jack, come on, we have to save my daughter and your sister." Cherry told the boy.

"No, I wanna stay with Captain Hook..." Jack frowned at her.

"Don't you love it, laddie?" Hook jeered. "Once you shed blood and dole out cruelty, it's hard to stop! Ah, it's a pirate's life, my lad!"

Cherry rolled her eyes at him. "Jack..."

The boy was silent. He had never seen his father do anything like this before or any other time. His father really was Peter Pan. In fact, Jack didn't even think Peter Pan was his father right now.

"Don't I know him?" Jack wondered.

"No, son, you've never seen him before in your life!" Hook called, holding Cherry close and covering her mouth so she couldn't lead Jack into going home with Peter.

"Jack! You won't believe this," Peter spoke up as he hit the pirates heads, knocking them down and out on the floor. "I found my happy thought. Took me three days to find it. Guess what happened when I did?"

"Do you prefer pleasure or pain?" Cherry asked in Hook's grip.

"What are you going on about, girly?" Hook glared down at her.

Cherry hissed to make her vampire fangs burst out and she bit Hook right on his good hand. Hook howled in pain as his blood was dripping suddenly and squirted from his hand. Cherry didn't take any of his blood and punched him in the stomach to look after Jack.

"You know what my happy thought was?" Peter asked his son, still fighting. He then flew up and came close to his son with a fatherly smile. "It was you." He then flew back to attack more pirates.

"Doesn't that just give you the warm fuzzies?" Cherry asked, drearily.

Hook had enough. Once he healed his good hand, he cut some rope with his hooked hand which made a net befall onto Peter.

Jack watched Peter be taken down slowly for the pirates with swords to kill him. "That's my Dad, but... He hates to fly."

"BANGERANG!" Peter yelled, signaling the Lost Boys on their own ship.

"Bangerang!" the Lost Boys called back, swinging by ropes to the deck to help Peter against the pirates.

Hook couldn't believe his eyes. He also had never seen so many Lost Boys. He alerted orders to Smee and tried to stop Cherry from hurting him again. Smee rung the bell to alert the village during the battles.

"Why don't you just give up on saving your own daughter, Cherry?" Hook gritted his teeth. "You don't even pay attention to her!"

Cherry growled with her fangs and her eyes flashing red. "I may be a neglectful mother, but I'm a mama bear when it comes to FLICK." She growled, harming him even more. "I faced you once when I was a child, I was kidnapped by Long John Silver, I'm an old friend of Captain Jack Sparrow, I can take YOU!"

Peter assembled the Lost Boys while Captain Hook assembled the pirates and the villagers. They both motivated their teams and they all charged for each other. The Lost Boys unleashed silver plates glinting against the sun to burn the eyes of the pirates from the white brightness.

"We'll show you who's chicken!" Peter taunted. "Watch this!"

One of the Lost Boys came forward with a bazooka that had a hen inside of it with a bunch of eggs for ammo. The boy then shot the eggs against the pirates to make them even more miserable.

Another Lost Boy came with weaponry of some sort. He unleashed a strap which made a bunch of small white gumballs fall out and several of the other charging pirates slipped and fell on them.

"Smee, do something intelligent." Hook commanded.

"Don't strain yourself, Smee!" Cherry taunted as she tried to get free from being tied to an anchor to prevent further damage.

Smee looked unsure of himself what to do from that order. He then went in the back room. Cherry bit on the ropes of course to free herself and she punched Hook clear in the face and panted heavily. She then smiled once the Lost Boys came with another plan.

"Thud ball!" the chubby Lost Boy called.

"Go for it!" Cherry cheered for him.

Thud was made into a ball, rolled down the stairs and knocked out a bunch of pirates at once. It was like a strike in a bowling game. Pirates came for Lost Boys with launching projectiles and at the right time, the Boys released their ammo and splattered against the pirates with vegetables.

A few Lost Boys found Felicity and Maggie and went to bail them out of their prison. After brief introduction, a boy opened the window and threw out a cloth to let them all climb down.

"Where do you think you're going?" a pirate scolded. "Get away from that window!"

"JAAAAAAACK! SAVE US!" Maggie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Felicity released a high-pitched squeal, squeezing her eyes shut. The squeal was so loud, some of the pirates covered their ears, Maggie winced a bit, and the windows nearly shook and shattered quicker than when her father played his organ keyboard too loud.

"My Maggie." Peter murmured.

"My Felicity." Cherry also murmured.

Peter started to fly off and Cherry dashed down the steps, punching and kicking any pirate that got in her way as they went to rescue the girls. While they would do that, Rufio decided to take care of Captain Hook.

"Get down here!" one pirate grabbed Maggie.

"No yellin'!" the other growled at Felicity.

"Maggie!" Peter screamed on his way coming in the window with his sword at hand.

"Felicity!" Cherry added.

"JAAAACK!" Maggie still wanted her brother as she and her friend were taken away.

One pirate clashed swords with Peter, but stopped. "Wait... Ain't you Peter Pan?"

Peter nodded.

The pirate yelled out, then jumped out the window to avoid him.

"Ja-" Maggie noticed her father at last. "Daddy!"

"Maman?" Felicity sounded surprised that her mother was going to help save them.

"Daddy?" Maggie couldn't believe her father was Peter Pan. "Peter Pan's my... Dad?"

Peter didn't have time to answer her, but kept fighting against the pirate.

Maggie turned to Felicity. "What's wrong?"

Felicity cried and sniffled. She turned to Maggie with an injured look on her face. "Maman..." she whispered.

Maggie was excited and hugged her father as he managed to stop the pirate from trying to slice him and dice him.

"Maggie, I'll never lose you again." Peter sighed happily.

Hook and Rufio's battle raged on. Rufio taunted the captain, but Hook's sword was coming toward him as Rufio was almost defenseless. Cherry actually sacrificed herself and jumped in front to stop the sword from hitting Rufio in any dangerous way. Hook then stabbed Cherry right in the chest as she took the impact for Rufio.

"Hook, no!" Peter cried.

Cherry's face paled and she suddenly let out a struggled gasp as she fell right to the floor like a stone.

"Maman!" Felicity ran toward her mother who was now sick. "Maman...?"

"Flick, I'm sorry," Cherry wheezed, her eyes were wide open but all she could see was darkness and her daughter's voice sounded like it was underwater. "Take care of... Your father for me..." Cherry's eyes slowly closed and she felt limp into Felicity's arms.

"No..." Felicity whispered, shaking her head. "No, Maman! Do not leave me! Sil vous plait! Maman!"

Hook went by her side and held Cherry's body as it went limp.

Rufio went silent and felt emotional that Cherry took his life for him.

"You know what I wish...?" Cherry uttered out, very weakly.

"What?" Peter whispered to her as she was dying.

"I wish I was a parent... Like you..." Cherry whispered, then slowly started to fade away in her life.

Felicity's eyes itched really bad with tears and she squeezed them shut as she started to cry.

Jack heard that and felt emotionally crushed. "Oh, Dad, I'm sorry..."

Peter slowly put Cherry down on the floor as she had passed on. He looked emotionless and grave toward Captain Hook.

"Are you ready for me, Peter?" Hook asked, his sword ready to battle the boy who never grew up. "Come on. Humor the Hook."

"Dad?" Jack spoke up.

Peter turned his head to his son. Jack felt really bad so he removed the pirate hat that Hook gave him.

"I wanna go home." Jack stated.

"What are you talking about?" Hook scoffed. "You ARE home."

Peter rushed for him and picked him up. The father and son looked at each other, safely and comfortingly.

"Peter..." Hook sounded disappointed. "Where are you going?"

Peter flew down with his son, away from Hook. He reunited with Maggie and hugged them both. Peter came for Cherry's body and carried her back toward them. Hook kept calling for Peter to come back and threaten to kidnap Peter's children more and his children's children.

Peter finally had enough. "What do you want, old man?"

Hook held out his hooked hand. "Just you."

"You got me, James Hook." Peter retorted, then flew toward Hook to battle him with his sword. "Pan the avenger is back."

"And the Hook is waiting, Peter Pan."

Peter and Hook then had one final battle like Hook had always wanted. They fought around, physically and verbally. The kids kept cheering for Peter. Hook had Peter down by the metal sharpening tool, holding Peter down.

"You know you're not really Peter Pan, don't you?" Hook growled. "This is only a dream. When you wake up, you'll just be Peter Banning, a cold selfish man who drinks too much who's obsessed with success and runs and hides from his wife and children."

Peter froze. He didn't like that he was Peter Banning.

"I believe in you." one boy told Peter.

"I believe in you." another one echoed.

"I believe in you, Peter." another boy added.

"I believe in you." Maggie whispered.

"Je crois en toi." Felicity added in French as she consoled her mother's body like cub Simba toward Mufasa.

Peter looked back at the children. His eyes mostly fell on Jack.

"You are the Pan." Jack told him with a nod. "You're Peter Pan."

Tinker Bell came up, glittering happily. "I believe in you..." she whispered, even if others had to believe in her in order for her to live. "Peter Pan."

Peter nodded at her and found the strength to kick Hook away on his back. Peter looked down at Hook and took his sword with his own. Peter held one blade the other way, looking determined and serious. He let Hook take the other sword. Hook seemed grateful that Peter allowed him to take his sword back, but sliced Peter in the arm with his hook.

"Bad form!" Jack snapped.

"Jack, stop." Rufio told him.

Hook stood back up, baring his sword. "Now we end this."

Peter and Hook continued their nearly endless sword fight. The clinging of the metal went on and on as the kids and Tinker Bell followed for Peter to see the outcome of the fight, hoping Peter would win. Suddenly, there were clocks everywhere, ticking. Hook hated clock ticking noises the most of all on his list of things he absolutely despised. The kids saw this making him panic and they all took out clocks to scare him off with.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, Hook's afraid of an ordinary clock!" Peter taunted, still fighting despite the unusual fear. The teasing kept going, and Peter even flung off Hook's hat revealing his curly black hair was only a wig and he was now bald. Peter held the sword against Hook's throat as he was now on the ground.

Hook felt like he could give up right then and there. "Good form, Peter. I am fallen." he looked back at the boys, then back. "Give me my dignity. You took my hand, you owe me something."

Peter decided that would be mature, so he took the hat and wig and placed it back to its owner. He kept the hat though. "You killed Cherry, you kidnapped our children, you deserve to die."

"Strike, Peter Pan." Hook said. "Strike true."

"Daddy..." Maggie came over with her brother. "Let's go home, please? He's just a mean old man without a mommy."

"Yeah, Dad, let's go." Jack nodded in agreement. "He can't hurt us anymore.

"Sil vous plait, Monsieur Peter?" Felicity finished.

Hook smiled at Jack, adjusting his wig. "After all, what would a world be like without Captain Hook?"

Peter looked long and hard at him. "I want you to take your ship and go and I never wnat to see your face in Neverland again." he put up his sword and took Jack and Maggie's hands.

Hook took out his hand and took out his sword, surprising everyone. "FOOLS! James Hook IS Neverland!" he held the sword against Peter's throat, backing him against a building. "Whenever children read, it will say, 'Thus perished Peter Pan'."

Tinker Bell flew up and stopped Hook's hook from hitting Peter. That was enough to make Hook hit her, but miss and slam his Hook against the wall and they all backed up. The buliding was revealed to be a giant crocodile coming to life and the clock slamming down. It growled as it came to life and Hook cowered away. The crocodile landed on him and crushed him. The Boys came to see the fuss and they saw Hook was now gone for good.

"Bangerang!" Peter cheered.

"Bangerang!" the Boys cheered. "No more Hook! No more Hook! No more Hook!"

Peter cheered for himself and saw the sad, glum looks on Jack and Maggie's faces.

"What's wrong, Peter?" a boy asked.

"I can't stay and play," Peter told him, seriously. "I've done what I came to do and now I have to go back. Tink, make my kids glow."

Tinker Bell flew over the kids and sprinkled pixie dust onto them.

"Jack, Maggie, Felicity," Peter instructed. "All you have to do is think one happy thought, and you'll fly like me."

"Mommy!" Maggie beamed.

"My Dad, Peter Pan." Jack whispered.

Felicity sighed sadly. "Maman..."

Suddenly, they all flew up in the air to get back home. Tinker Bell led the way. The Lost Boys didn't want Peter to go, but they knew that he had to go. Felicity looked back with a tear rolling down her cheek as they left Neverland since her mother was there now to die. Peter came back to officially say goodbye to the boys as Tinker Bell took Jack and Maggie back home.


	10. Chapter 10

A window opened in Wendy's house for the first time it had in her childhood in what felt like centuries. Beautiful autumn leaves flew in while Moira and Forte slept in chairs together, hoping and waiting for their children to return. The two did not see their children fly in the window.

"I know her." Jack spoke up.

"She looks like an angel." Maggie added, coming closer. "Let's not wake her yet."

"Okay."

The two decided to sneak into their guest beds and catch up on some well deserved sleep. Felicity came in, sniffling.

Forte heard her and looked down at his daughter. "Whatever is the problem, enfant?"

Felicity sniffled, wiping her eyes. Forte decided not to disturb the reunion between Moira, Jack, Maggie, and Peter and left the room. He looked around and shut the door gently behind him. They didn't realize it, but they were going far from Wendy's place and into the snowy park.

"Do you want to talk about it, child?" Forte asked, hoisting her up in his arms.

Felicity wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Maman died..."

"What?" Forte's eyes cracked wide open. "Th-That can't be possible, mon cherie..."

"It is... Capitan Crotchet stabbed her in her chest and she died, Papa..." Felicity's voice wavered.

"Where is your Maman now?"

"Back in Neverland..."

"Oh, Flick... That can't be possible."

* * *

><p>The sun was shining as they left. Forte and Felicity averted their eyes as Forte took out a dark and gloomy parasol to keep them safe as Peter was lying down next to Cherry in his grownup clothes, only he was curled up and she was lying on her back.<p>

"No..." Forte whispered, shaking his head. "No, this cannot be..."

"Maman died when that broke." Felicity pointed to her mother's best charm.

Forte got down on his knees. He set Felicity down in the snow and buried his face in his withering, spidery hands. "Fliss... That... That charm is very important... I gave that for your mother on what would have been her 20th birthday if I hadn't bitten her. That charm contains her life, I made her promise to never have it broken or taken off when her life would be threatened... And now, your mother is perhaps burning in Hell, as all murdered vampires do."

"Is there not anything we can do, Papa?" Felicity asked, her voice cracking as her tears dripped down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, child," Forte pulled his only daughter into a hug, struggling out tears. His voice seemed to be a bit higher than usual as a lump formed in his throat. "We can't save your mother..." suddenly he heard tinkling like a bell. "Hmm?"

"Perhaps, I could help," Tinker Bell came closer into view. "Maestro, I wasn't very fond of your wife at first, but she really grew on me since she brought Peter home..."

"Who are you?" Forte asked.

"She is Tinker Bell, Papa, she is a pixie!" Felicity suddenly grew chipper to see the fairy again.

Tinker Bell laughed a little, then settled herself. "I'm not a nurse, but I have magical powers that can bring your beloved back... If you want that is..."

"Of course I do," Forte slowly told her. "Cerise is the rain cloud of my immortality." he stated, a darker rendition of 'sunshine of my life'.

"Okay, stand back..." Tinker Bell made herself go higher and she used magical rays around Cherry's body. The magic beamed with harmonious music coming on and giving Cherry a new necklace pendant to replace her old one.

In a flash, Cherry's body regained its complexion. She then coughed and slowly opened her eyes. "Charles...?"

"Oh, Cerise!" Forte pulled Cherry into a tight hug without warning.

"What happened?" Cherry stiffened in the hug.

Suddenly a man was cleaning up bottles which tinkered and woke up Peter, making him think of Tinker Bell. The man looked at them all, noticing them. "Hello."

Peter and Cherry looked at each other, then at the man long and hard.

"Having trouble with the missus?" the man teased. He looked just like Smee, only in janitor like clothing. "You will have by the time you get home."

There came a flash of light which got everyone's attention. "Tink."

"Say it, Peter." Tinker Bell spoke up. "Say it and mean it."

Peter looked long at her, he wasn't dreaming after all. "I believe in fairies."

"You know that place between asleep and awake?" Tinker Bell asked. "The place you still remember dreaming?"

Peter smiled and nodded.

"That's where I'll always love you, Peter Pan." Tinker Bell nearly cried. "That's where I'll be waiting." she then disappeared within the sun.

The group then decided to get back home. Peter took a risk and jumped over a high fence into Wendy's yard. Yes, he crashed, but he didn't care. Peter winced in pain, then saw a familiar face.

"Nana!" Peter beamed. "Come here, you drool machine." he went into the doghouse for Nana 8.

"Even Nana has descendants..." Cherry observed as Forte carried her in his arms. "Charles, I never thought I'd say this but... Thank you for preventing me from committing suicide when I was 19."

Forte looked down at her. "It was my pleasure, Cerise. I couldn't let it happen. We wouldn't have Flick..."

Felicity laughed as she watched Peter act like a real kid again and not being the stressed workaholic. Peter laughed with her and carried her on his shoulders. "Jack, Maggie, Moira!" he knocked on the door frantically. He then heard distant ringing. "Tink?" he went to follow the sound, dug up the snow next to Wendy's dog and took out his cell phone. "Brad, hi! Have you been holding this long?" Peter talked on the phone, then climbed up the drainpipe.

"Has he lost his mind?" Charles asked.

"No, Charles," Cherry nearly smiled. "He just found his inner child."

Felicity hugged Forte's legs.

Forte looked down at her with a cracked smile and smiled at his bride. "Cerise... I...I...I..."

"Aw, shuddap." Cherry snapped.

Forte gulped. "Yes, Cerise..."

Cherry smirked, then pulled him into a kiss. Felicity looked shocked. She had never seen her mother willingly kiss her father.

"Je ta'mine, Charles..." Cherry whispered.

Forte nearly felt warm and fuzzy inside. This Neverland experience really changed his wife. They all heard the happy cheering inside between Peter and his family. Cherry and Forte eyed each other.

"What do you say we go home and celebrate our way?" Cherry offered.

Forte smirked. "I'd like that, Cerise... Could I make dinner this time?"

"Of course, Charles."

"And maybe... Dessert?" the old man winked.

Cherry smiled sincerely instead of a half smirk. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>The Forte family contacted Monsieur Valjean to take them home. They were all packed and bundled together. They said their goodbyes to the darling family and they were off to go home. For the first time in their marriage, Cherry kissed Forte and this time, it wasn't to make him shut up. She really meant it. Felicity fell asleep on their way home with the big adventure she had endured.<p>

"I love you, Maestro Charles Forte." Cherry whispered.

Forte looked back at her. "And I love you, Cerise..." he stroked her face with a bony finger, sending chills down her spine like whenever he would touch her anywhere.

Felicity gently snored and nuzzled up to her parents.

"I guess your adventure is over, Cerise." Forte whispered.

"Oh, no, Charles, a great man once said, 'To live would be an awfully great adventure'." Cherry quoted, resting her head on his shoulder.

Forte hummed with a smile as he laid against her back. He then glanced out the window and could have sworn he saw Tootles flying around London. Forte raised an eyebrow, but looked down at his wife with a smile, kissed her forehead and they slept on the way home.

The End


End file.
